Dark secret of the future
by sandface
Summary: It's been 15 years, and now the next gen of Konoha has become Genin. But young Uzumaki Kitsune has found a secret from before his time that could begin a war within his village. What exactly is this dark secret he knows?
1. Chapter 1

It was just barely past sun rise, and everything seemed nice and quiet, a bit too quiet for some. Iruka unlocked the door to the school, and walked into the class room. He always got there an hour before the students, but today got there two hours earlier, since he still had to figure out who would be on what squad. It normally was very easy, but this year it wouldn't so simple. He sat at his desk, and looked at the seats in front of him.

"Naru- no... I keep mixing the two up, they look too much alike" he stopped himself from yelling at who he thought was Naruto.

A twelve year old boy, who many mistook him for Naruto, was asleep in his seat. He had been in his seat since the night before. The only thing that was different from Naruto about this young boy was that he had no whiskers on his face, and his eyes were purple like his mother's eyes.

Six years earlier.

"Why did you call me in here?" Iruka asked.

"As you know, another set of kids will begin their training at the academy, but you also have to know _who_ will be one of those young kids. Keep a close eye on Kitsune; we both know he acts a lot like his father. And also, as of next Friday you won't be reporting to me. I've decided to retire, I've been Hokage long enough" Tsunade replied.

"But then who will be the Hokage?!" Shizune asked in panic. No one knew about this at all.

"I told you not to carry that heavy box!" "But I couldn't just have you carry everything up all these stairs alone!" "Fine whatever- hey can someone open this door our hands are full!!" they all heard.

Shizune ran to open the door, only to have Naruto kick it open. He and Hinata both had huge boxes in their hands for an unknown reason. A very small three year old girl hid behind Hinata. She was a perfect copy of her mother. Once Naruto put down the box he was holding, the top began to move. A six year old box had managed to stuff himself inside the box. He was a copy personality wise of his father, but had the looks of both his parents. His hair was blond and spiky like his father's, but his eyes were the clouded purple of his mother's.

"Kitsune!! What happened to the stuff I put in there?!" Naruto yelled.

"I was able to leave some of it in here, but I threw the rest at Ryuk! He didn't seem to mind" Kitsune replied. Ryuk was their dog given to them by Kiba.

"I've told you not to throw things at the dog before, do it one more time and I'll give him back" Hinata threatened. Right there Kitsune apologized and climbed out the box.

"Everyone, meet the sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and his assistant Uzumaki Hinata. Those two kids of theirs may be a slight handful, but I think they'll be no problem after a week or so of getting use to everything. Naruto seemed like he'd be good for the job and if anyone says otherwise they can answer to me" Tsunade said as she grabbed a couple of items and put them in a box.

"If Dad's gonna be the sixth one I'll be the seventh one, I bet the job is easy as cake!" Kitsune said in a laugh.

"Nii-san get in wine, I'll be da sevunth one, not you" Kina, Kitsune's little sister said in protest to his comment.

Present.

After a couple of hours other students showed up. Kitsune woke up once everyone was there. The other students were: Kiba's and Hanabi's twin children Anju and Okami, Neji's and TenTen's daughter Tsuji, Sai's and Ino's son Mizuru, Shikamaru's and Temari's son Shiromaru, Rock Lee's and Sakura's twin children Ayame and Kamijo, and then Kosuke. He was held back by a year by his mother, Sakura. His younger siblings have no clue that Kosuke is only their half brother. He's the outcast of the village because of who his father, and to make it worse he's a perfect copy of him.

"Ok class, today you'll be put in three man cells. After this you will get to meet your sensei, just try to be as nice as possible to them! Ok, squad 29 is Tsuji, Okami and Kamijo. Squad 30 is Anju, Shiromaru and Kosuke. And then squad 27 is Ayame, Mizuru and Kitsune" Iruka said as he glanced down at the paper in his hand from time to time.

Within minutes the three groups had left to meet their new sensei. Things had changed since Naruto became Hokage. Originally each student was put in a squad, and then if they passed they would go on to become Genin. This time, the final cut is made, leaving only nine students for the three squads. He thought that this would be easier on them, since doing it the other way would get their hopes up for nothing.

"Why did I have to get stuck with such idiots?! I should have been put on a squad with my brothers instead" Ayame complained. She was long black hair, dull green eyes and slightly thick eye brows. Her outfit was merely an old looking shirt and a dark green skirt.

"Then that squad would destroy all hopes for this generation" Mizuru muttered. He had pale skin, dark eyes and light blond hair, which made an odd combo. His outfit looked like a plain long brown coat.

"I'd have rather been put with my cousin Anju, she knows how to fight! You on the other hand... not so much" Kitsune replied. His outfit was one that made it worse on people who mistook him for his father. He wore his father's old orange jacket, and plain black pants, so from far away it seemed one of Naruto's clones got away.

"I'm with ya on that cuz, this Shiromaru dude seems a tad odd" Anju whispered. She had long dark blue hair put in pig tails, and clouded purple eyes like her cousin Kitsune. Her outfit was a tank top that had faux fur on the edges, and short shorts that also had the faux fur on the edges.

Shiromaru only shook his head at his new teammate. He had medium golden hair that always fell in his face, and very dark eyes. His outfit was an extremely long black coat that he always kept closed, as if he was hiding something.

"I say that you guys should have been on my team, we could have won any battle we pleased!" Tsuji boasted. She had very long brown silky hair that everyone loved, and clouded purple eyes like her cousins did. Her outfit was a tight fitting cream shirt and baggy maroon pants.

"Tsuji, think about it this way, our parents were on the same team! Think of how rare that is!!" Kamijo said in voice that matched his father's. His hair was pink like his mothers, but in the same style as his father's, and his eyes were a dull green as his sister's. Somehow Rock Lee had found another green suit lurking in a back closet, so Kamijo wears it.

Okami couldn't help but laugh at his teammate's comment. "You think that's odd, were you paying attention when he said who was in squad 27? Kitsune's dad was in the same team as Ayame's mom and Mizuru's dad. That one is rare, not yours" Okami said in a laugh. His hair was a wild mess of brownish black dog like fur, and his eyes were the same as his sister's. His outfit was a blue coat that had fur on the ends, and long pants that also had fur on the ends.

The last one of the group didn't say a single word. For some reason not a single person liked him, not even his own mother. Many kept away from him, and when he was younger, they didn't even let their children walk in his direction. His sister at times was nice, but not even she could warm up to him. That generation was only like that because they copied their parents, who acted worse to him. Everyone from the generation before knew something he didn't, and because of it they hated and feared the young child. His looks matched his father's perfectly, making it worse on him. The only difference was there wasn't an evil look in his eyes; only loneliness filled them. After a couple of minutes the squads went in different directions to meet their new sensei. Not one of them wasn't excited to meet him or her, but also was slightly nervous at the thought. Soon Kitsune's squad stopped at the spot they were told to go to, but there was a sign sitting on the ground saying "back in five".

"Why does this ring a bell?" Kitsune muttered.

"A cat with a bell collar walked by, maybe that's the bell you're thinking of" Mizuru said as he pointed to an orange tabby walking along the road.

"No, no, really this reminds me of something... but what?" Kitsune replied. Finally it clicked what that signed was tied to, but before he could say it their sensei appeared.

He recognized him in two seconds flat, and asked "Shouldn't you be retired by now?!"

"I should be, but your father had other plans for me. I now see why, it looks like he made a copy of his own squad" Kakashi said as he looked at the young Genin in front of him.

The other two had met him a couple of times before, but didn't know much about Kakashi. Kitsune laughed for a second, and then realized something; Okami mentioned that his squad was similar to his father's, but he had heard very little about Naruto's squad, the most he knew was that Kakashi was his sensei, that was all. Naruto never even mentioned a thing about his old squad from years ago, not even to Hinata. Was there a secret he was trying to hide?

By night fall Kitsune returned home. It was his turn to buy food, and yet again more people mistook him for his father, since the only thing he bought was boxed ramen. The thoughts of his father trying to hide something about his old squad filled his head to the point that he got lost four times on his way home. Finally after getting lost for the sixth time he managed to get home. Kina attacked him the second he walked thru the door. She couldn't stand how he gets to be a ninja, while she couldn't, even though she's three years younger than him. Even after six years she was a perfect copy of her mother, she even had the same quiet sweet voice Hinata has.

"Hello Ryuk" Kitsune muttered as he walked by the large gray dog that was sleeping on the floor.

Once he got to the kitchen he dropped the bags of ramen on the floor, and was ready to fall asleep where he stood, until Kina jumped on his back and yelled "mush!" He managed after twenty minutes to get her off, and noticed how they were the only ones home.

"Sis, where's Mom and Dad" he asked as he tried to keep her from jumping on him, and also tried to open a soda at the same time.

"Dad had to work late, and when he works late so does Mom, so for now it's just us! Now fight me as if I were a super tough ninja!!" Kina replied as she tried to move his hand off her head.

"Once you are one, I will fight you like that, until then, leave me alone" Kitsune said as he let her go and walked away.

Kina flatted her hair back down, and then chased after her older brother. He had never once not taken her up on an offer to play fight; something wasn't right. She caught up to him quickly, and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Nii-san what's wrong you always play fight we me at night!" Kina said.

"Something Okami said has me thinking, that's all" Kitsune replied.

"What? Most things he says only makes people think that he needs help!" Kina laughed.

"Has Dad ever once mentioned his old squad to you at any time? I don't remember him ever mentioning it to me, but he might have to you" Kitsune said as he managed to break away from her grip.

"Not that I know of. Mom has talked about hers, but you're right Dad never says a thing about his old teammates, I wonder who they were" Kina replied, now in the same thoughtful voice Kitsune had.

Neither ever gave it much thought until now, and the thought seemed odd. What parent never spoke of their time with their teammates? Most would boast about how theirs was the strongest of that generation, but none ever had kept it a secret from their children. That all the more made it even stranger. What was the big secret? After a couple of hours of trying to come up with the answer, and then Kitsune telling Kina all about his team, the door creaked open.

"Sorry we had to work late, but geez you'd think they were trying to bury me in all that stupid paper work, I'm gonna throw it back at them if I have to stamp one more piece of paper" Naruto said as he walked in.

Hinata was right behind him, holding the remaining paper work he had refused to deal with, leaving her to have to either finish it, or as he requested; burn it. Once Kina saw the amount of paper work the thought of a nice fire popped into her mind, since she has a slight thing about fire.

"Kitsune-kun, who are your new teammates and sensei?" Hinata asked after she found a place to put the stack of papers.

"Mizuru and Ayame are my teammates, I can stand Mizuru but I hate Ayame! And my sensei is Kakashi, I thought he stopped mentoring Genin a long time ago" Kitsune replied.

"He did, but I convinced him to mentor you three, after that though he said he couldn't deal with annoying brats. And sadly you'll have to deal with Ayame, unless you can find someone else who isn't in a squad" Naruto said.

"Ok, I'll find a girl who isn't part of a squad! Kina you wanna be a ninja now?" Kitsune threw back as he turned to face his sister.

Before she could reply Naruto growled "I sat there for six hours trying to pair up good squads, sadly Ayame is the best one for your group, as of now she is the only one out of all nine of you who knows any medic jutsu, so deal with her"

Kitsune hissed at him like an animal and went to his room. Even though there was no one else that could fill in for Ayame, he still tried to come up with a way to get rid of her. She was extremely mean to both him and Mizuru, and at one point tripped Anju on purpose. That was what angered Kitsune the most. He was close to all three of his cousins, and the second anyone messed with them he would make sure that person never even looked their way again. Every possible way of getting rid of Ayame ran threw his mind, until one of them sounded perfect. The only thing Naruto had ever mentioned about his squad was that in the very beginning Kakashi had them try to take bells from him. If Kitsune and Mizuru got the two bells, then there was a chance Ayame wouldn't be in their squad anymore.

"To do that I have to be able to beat a Jonin" Kitsune muttered to himself as he stared out the window.

Later that night Kitsune slinked back out of his room. He knew that by now Kina was asleep, and that Hinata might also be, but he also knew that Naruto would still be awake. Every night he could hear him sneak back into the kitchen and take out the tub of ice cream. Kitsune slowly walked into the kitchen, hoping that he was quiet enough not to be heard.

"If you're calling yourself a ninja then we really have problem" Naruto said as he put down the huge tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Ok, so I'm not the best but cut me some slack I just became one two days ago" Kitsune replied slightly embarrassed.

"Either grab a bowl and take some ice cream or something it's getting awkward" Naruto said before Kitsune managed to sit beside him on the counter top.

After a minute or so of the two fighting over the amount of ice cream each had, the two sat there somewhat crying after dropping every last bit of the frozen treat. Luckily neither had to clean the mess thanks to Ryuk, who was a vacuum in dog form.

"Ok, you must have down here for some reason" Naruto said.

"I noticed something... Mom has told us about her squad from when she was younger... but you never have, I don't even know names. Is there some secret you're trying to keep from us?" Kitsune replied.

He hoped that the comeback would be that Naruto had merely forgotten to mention them, but instead Naruto didn't answer for some time, and then finally said after almost leaving the room "That's none of your business Kitsune" After he said that he had left.

Kitsune sat there for a second, now wondering even more what this secret was that his father was trying so hard to keep from others. He shook his head to clear his mind, and then went back to his room. The whole night he couldn't sleep one bit. Each time he got close to it another version of what the secret could be popped into his mind. By morning he had twenty nine versions to deal with.

"Nii-san!!!" Kina yelled as she jumped on him.

"Kina I just want to sleep!!" he yelled back as she threw her back to her side of the room.

"But you said last night you needed to wake up early because of something with a bell" Kina said in her normal quiet voice.

It clicked then that he still hadn't done his first idea; get rid of Ayame. Today was the bell test, and if he and Mizuru got the bells Ayame would have no hope. Kitsune thanked his sister and then jumped out the window. By the time he got to the training ground everyone else was there, including the always late sensei.

"You're late... that's the first time I've said that in years" Kakashi said, in awe the he wasn't the one late for a change.

"Sorry! My alarm clock broke so I had to wait for the back one to wake up" Kitsune replied embarrassed.

"At least you got here. Ok, here are the rules, you guys have to get these bells from me, and if you fail to do that you go back to the academy. There are only two bells, so one of you will fail" Kakashi said.

Each one nodded, and then in seconds they were hidden in the bushes and trees, waiting for a chance to attack. Ayame and Mizuru were ready to pounce at any moment, while Kitsune had his plan already going. If Ayame could get a bell before him, he could easily take it from her. Within minutes Mizuru got a bell as if it were nothing. He twirled it around in pride as he walked by Kitsune and Ayame. Ayame let out a low growl, and then tried to get the last bell. Easily Kakashi fought her off while working on his book. Soon she gave up and slinked back over to the bushes. A second after Ayame came back Kitsune found the perfect opening. Kakashi was too busy writing in a note pad to be paying attention to a single thing around him.

"Mizuru, mind helping your friend?" Kitsune asked. Mizuru and Kitsune had been friends for many years, and he knew that his friend would help him.

"Sure, let me guess, you want me to draw you a small animal to take that bell, already done" Mizuru said as a mouse walked over his foot with a bell in its mouth.

Kitsune thanked him, and then leaned down to take the bell, only for Ayame to grab it first. She laughed in his face and then said "Just as pathetic as your family is!"

Before she had hurt his cousin, and this time attacked his family; here was the chance to get back at her in one attack. Without a word he went into byakugan mode, and hit her in the throat. While she was in shock he hit her again in the chest, and right there she was out for the count. For a second the two thought Kitsune had killed her, until she blinked. He took the bell out of her hand and high fived Mizuru. The two both hated the girl, and if Kitsune had done enough damage then she would never be on their squad, or anyone's for the matter, again.

Two hours later.

"Ok, let me get this straight, Kitsune hit Ayame twice, and now she's in the hospital" Naruto said as he looked back and forth at the three ninja in front of him.

"He could have killed my Ayame! I say you make sure he never becomes a ninja, send him to another village for all I care!!" Sakura yelled.

"You so much as try to send him anywhere you'll never wake up again" Hinata growled as she glared at Sakura. The two glared at each for some time, and then turned back to Naruto, who was thinking the same thing Hinata was.

"And you never saw a single thing?" Naruto asked.

"They hid themselves in the bushes to the point no one could see them. I didn't even hear a single thing. It seems you have a silent killer on your hands" Kakashi replied.

"At least he's gotten better at hiding. For now I'll make sure he never leaves our house, as for Ayame once she's out of the hospital I want her side of this as well. But before that send Kitsune in here" Naruto said as he turned away from them.

Hinata nodded, and left to get Kitsune. Sakura was ready to spit fire at his decision, but left before Hinata came back with Kitsune, since she knew she would probably kill him if she saw him. Everything went silent for some time.

"You should know that Sakura is trying to find a way to have all three of her children on the same squad" Kakashi said before he left.

"It seems she's not letting the past die" Naruto muttered to himself.

Kakashi nodded and left. Naruto knew that Sakura was trying to expose the secret he had kept hidden so well. Only five people knew the secret, and already that was too many. And if Kitsune ever once got into his office, he'd be the sixth one to find out the dark secret. And if he did become the sixth one, it wouldn't be long before everyone else found out, and then most problems would begin in a blink of an eye. _Why did I ever even go thru with that anyway?_ Naruto thought as finally Hinata came back with Kitsune in front of her. _It looks like _that_ problem is going to begin again_, Hinata thought once she could see the look on Naruto's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune stared at the floor, anger blazing in his soft purple eyes. Both of them could tell that Kitsune had meant to hurt Ayame, since they knew that out of the whole class, Kitsune was at the top in everything, it didn't matter what subject.

"So... you used the byakugan on Ayame and now she's in the hospital, you have anything to say about that?" Naruto asked.

Kitsune kept staring at the ground and replied "I'll answer that when you answer my own question"

"I've told you before it's none of your business" Naruto growled back.

"Naruto what's he talking about? And you answer my question before his" Hinata asked. There was a slight hiss in her voice, which scared them both.

"S rank mission number 548" Naruto replied. That was all Hinata needed to know about the matter, it was in a slight code that only the five people could understand. She only nodded at his answer. "Ok... here's the deal, you answer my question, if you're lucky I'll let you off the hook, and then I answer yours" Naruto added.

"Sounds fine to me" Kitsune replied, now finally looking up toward his father. "I can't stand Ayame, and neither can Mizuru, so I thought I could get her off my squad. Mizuru got both bells, and was going to give me the other, until Ayame took one from him, and then as you know the rest. That's the whole story" he explained.

"By the sound of it you didn't intend to hurt her, you just wanted some way to get her off your squad, that's normal in the beginning for any Genin, heck I tied one of my teammates up. Anyway, so that Sakura doesn't go mad, you'll have to stay at home for two weeks, you can't leave, but I'll be nice and let one of your friends come by at times. And that secret you asked about... when the time comes I'll tell you, until then keep out of it" Naruto said.

Kitsune was ready to snap, and not because he was stuck at home for two weeks. He wanted to know that secret even more now than ever. It had to be something that was important or something so horrible that no one could know. And by the sound of the code Naruto said, it was an extremely high up mission. Kitsune may have just become a ninja, but since his father was Hokage he knew about mission ranks, and also knew every last squad in the village, all but his father's that is. The only clue he could work off of was the comment Okami made, but it wasn't of any help. And if Sakura was once Naruto's teammate, why did she seem so hostile around his whole family? Hinata glanced down at him, and then led him home.

"Why is it you don't like Ayame?" Hinata asked.

"There's evil in her green eyes, just like her mother's" Kitsune replied.

Hinata shook after he said that. Could Ayame know the secret Kitsune searched for? Sakura was one of the five who knew the secret, and she might have told Ayame the secret since she was on Kitsune's squad. Kitsune could see the shock and fear in his mother's eyes. Why was she so scared by what he said?

One week later.

Kitsune originally didn't care that he was stuck at home for two weeks, but boredom had set in. Kina could only keep him company for so long, since she was in the academy, and just as him, was the top of the class in everything. Luckily that day Kitsune wouldn't be alone with the dog; Mizuru promised to visit him so that he didn't go insane and pull his hair out.

"Ayame was just released from the hospital this morning" Mizuru said.

"The whole week we were free of her, and I was stuck here, what a waste. But I bet she'll get me stuck here for the rest of the month, she's a drama queen" Kitsune replied in a slight laugh.

"Not if I have anything to say about. I'll make her say whatever I want her to say" Mizuru said.

Mizuru cracked his knuckles and made a couple of hand signs. Kitsune recognized them from when he once saw Mizuru's mother having to fight someone. It was a simple little fight that wasn't very important; it was over a pair of shoes. Right after Mizuru made the hand signs he was out cold. Kitsune propped his friend against the wall, and then started drawing on his face. Meanwhile Ayame was just about to explain her side of what happened. Before she could open her mouth the look in her eyes changed.

"You ok Ayame?" Naruto asked. He noticed the change in her eyes, and knew he was no longer talking to Ayame.

"I'm fine! What happened was Kitsune was about to go and get the last bell, but I ended up getting in his way and getting hit. The whole thing was my fault" Ayame replied very sweetly.

Naruto only nodded, and then told her she could go. He knew that he was talking to Mizuru probably, since the evil look that was normally in Ayame's eyes was gone, replaced by the normal sweet look of a child that age.

"It wasn't Ayame, was it?" Hinata asked once the young child left.

"No, but it doesn't matter, Ayame is a drama queen like her mother; both make too much fuss over a little problem. By the way, move all of the files of _that_ incident out of here, lock them in our room under the bed" Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded, and walked around to the other side of the desk. She opened a drawer and lifted many files up until one that was in a locked box showed under the messy paper work. Hinata set the pile of papers on the floor, and picked up the box. It was heavy, but lift able. Elsewhere, Mizuru woke back up as if he were merely asleep. The jutsu he used normally could only be user if you were near the person you wished to hit, but it had been modified over the years, to where as long as you knew your target, wherever they may be, you could hit them.

"Ayame won't know what hit her" Mizuru said.

"Thanks, I owe you, two times now" Kitsune replied.

"One day you can repay, just give it time" Mizuru said before he left.

Kitsune could only have a friend over for a short time, or else it wouldn't be much of punishment. Once he was gone Kina had gotten home from school. That day was half day, so she got home very early. Kitsune went down to greet his little sister, since she would always do the same when he would get home. As he went down the stairs, to his surprise, his mother brushed by him while holding a metal locked box. She didn't say a single thing to him, which was odd. Another odd thing was that she was never home that early in the day, so why was she home? And what was in that heavy looking box? Kitsune tried to put those questions out of his mind, since they would only trouble him later. Kina noticed her brother, and all but knocked him over in one of her 'ninja' attacks.

"Why's Mom home Nii-san?" Kina asked as she climbed onto his shoulders.

"That's what I was about to ask you" he replied. At least he wasn't the only one to notice how that seemed so odd.

The rest of the week was as normal as any other week. Kitsune was home alone most of the time, and the only times he wasn't alone was when one of his cousins came to see him. Anju was the one that came to see him the most. The two were very close, and many joked that it was because they were born the same day. Okami may have been Anju's twin, but she was born at 11:59pm, while he was born 12:01am. The one who came to see him the least was Tsuji. She may be his cousin but out of all three she was the most distant from him. Many thought it was because the parents, also being cousins, were distant, but no one truly knew the answers to everything.

"That is odd, why would she be home that early?" Anju managed to say thru a mouthful of ramen.

"She had this big metal locked box with her, which seemed really creepy" Kitsune replied, also thru a mouthful of ramen.

"Well where did she put the box?" Kina asked.

Normally they only let one person keep him company, but since this was his last day stuck at home Naruto gave it and let as many as Kitsune please keep him company. "Mom went up stairs with it, so somewhere up there" he answered.

"Well... I doubt she put in yours or Kina's room, so I bet the box is in her room" Tsuji said.

"Either that or it's in a tree" Okami added. All four stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "You never know!!!" he all but yelled.

"Wherever it is I want to know what's inside it. You guys willing to help me find it?" Kitsune asked as he looked at his cousins and sister, knowing they would help him.

All four nodded in agreement to him. Kitsune grinned a bit, and then got up from his chair, and ran up the stairs just behind them, followed by his friends. The five thought that Tsuji's idea of where it was was the best out of them all. They searched the entire room, but found nothing but a dog bone left by Ryuk the morning before. After searching for an hour, all of them sat back on the bed in the middle of the room. Maybe Tsuji had been wrong after all, or maybe this item wasn't meant to be found by five young kids. Ryuk walked into the room, and jumped up on the very edge of the bed to be by them. When he jumped up, Kitsune heard a soft click under the fat old dog.

"Did you hear that?" Tsuji asked as she looked over at the gray furred animal.

"Yeah... wait... that's it!!" Kitsune said as he jumped up and got Ryuk to move.

A part of the frame of the bed had risen up a bit after the click like noise. Kitsune grabbed that part of the frame, and tried pulling it up. It opened up like a normal door, and inside was the metal box he had seen Hinata carrying up into the room a week before. He tried to lift it, but the box was too heavy for him alone to move. The other four helped him lift the box until they got it out of the bed frame. Sadly, the box had no key in the key hole. Kina studied the key hole, and then pulled off her necklace, which had a key like charm on the silver chain. She put the charm in the hole, and amazingly it fit as if it were made for it. Kina turned it slowly, and the box opened. Okami grabbed the lit of the box and lifted it as best as he could. Inside was what looked like a map.

"A... map?" Anju said in shock as she tilted her head.

Tsuji pulled the map out of the box, and looked it over many times. Kitsune leaned over her, and noticed how this map was not of their village, but of another. There was only one family that went back and forth from two different villages year round. Shiromaru's mother was from the sand village, since she wanted to live there, and his father wanted to live in the leaf village, they would travel from one to the other year round, staying in one for a matter of three months, and then returning to the other for another three months. Could this map be of the village Shiromaru also lived in?

"Anju, Shiromaru's on your squad, so when's the next time he goes back to the sand village?" Kitsune asked.

"Uhh... tomorrow I think" she replied.

"Perfect... I'll start packing" Kitsune said, a slight grin coming over his face.

Next day.

To his surprise his parents and Shiromaru's had no problem with Kitsune going to the sand village for a couple of days. Shiromaru's father was good friends with Kitsune's father, which might have helped the matter some. That afternoon Kitsune went to the gate as they had told him. Not a single person was around, not even an animal was near there. The silence was very odd... since he hadn't heard silence in a very long time. Out of nowhere someone tapped Kitsune on the shoulder. He span around at the speed of light, only to see a very sweet looking girl beside him. Her hair was long and red, and her eyes were a green like color. She had on a sand village headband, meaning she might have been the escort for Shiromaru's family.

"Cousin never mentioned taking a friend along, but you seem nice. I'm Hitori, but people also call me Sandstorm. And you are?" she said in a sweet friendly tone. Her hair was full of sand, even though by now it should have fallen out because of the wind.

"I'm Kitsune... that's one odd nickname to have! Are you Shiromaru's friend?" Kitsune replied in a question.

"Not as odd as being named after an animal. I'm his older cousin, I'm a year older than him" Hitori answered.

_But being named 'alone' is just as odd as being named 'fox', _Kitsune thought. She seemed to be a sweet, trust worthy girl, which could come in handy for him. If that map was of the sand village, then she could read it for him without a problem. After a couple of minutes Shiromaru's family showed up. Hitori seemed very happy to see them, and in return they seemed just as happy. Once a few hours passed by, Kitsune asked Hitori how long it would take to get there. When she told him three days, he hoped that the map was of that village, and that the secret was worth it.

Three days later.

The second Kitsune could see the village gates he ran up to them like a mad beast. The rest rolled their eyes at the very tired child. He had never traveled for that amount of time before, and he wanted to be inside as soon as humanly possible. Once they were inside Kitsune couldn't help staring at everything around him. It was all so different, yet so similar, to his village. He followed the four up to a house that was empty. Once Shikamaru unlocked the house and went inside the place like nothing, Kitsune began to wonder how they were able to own two houses without a problem.

"Luckily we have an extra room in the back, so you won't have to sleep in the tub. Shiromaru go show him his room" Temari said.

The second she said that Shiromaru jumped and all but dragged Kitsune to the back of the place. The family was a bit strange, and would take some time to get use to. For an unknown reason Hitori lingered around the house for some time, as if she was waiting for something. Once Kitsune found a chance to get Hitori alone, he snuck outside and asked her to follow him. If anyone had been around to here him ask her to follow him, they would begin to ask questions... questions he couldn't answer easily.

"What's up Foxy?" Hitori asked in a laugh.

Kitsune pulled out the map and handed it to her when she asked him that. "Is this a map of this village?" he whispered.

"Sure is, but I only know that since in the corner it says so. I can't read maps, but my dad can. Follow me I'll take you to him, he'll probably like you Foxy" Hitori whispered back.

He agreed, and both told the family that she was going to show him around. Kitsune began to feel at home the second he saw where Hitori took him. The building in front of him was similar to that of the place Naruto and Hinata worked. He and his sister had spent most of their time in that office, since their parents wouldn't leave them home alone and every baby sitter was scared of the two. Hitori grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the place as if he were a rag doll. Every last guard didn't mind the red haired girl running past them, as if she had lived in the building. Finally she stopped in front of door, and asked if she could enter. A voice from behind the door told yes in a cold tone. Hitori opened the door, and all but thru Kitsune inside the room.

"Hi Dad, this guy here is Kitsune, he's from the leaf village, you remember that place right? Well he's got this map of our village and he wanted you to read it since neither of us can read it!" Hitori said in a matter of ten seconds. Kitsune could barely make out the jumble of what she had just said.

A man who looked about the same age as Naruto sat in front of the two. His hair was the same red that Hitori's was, and his eyes were also the same green like color. Around his eyes was what looked like black makeup, but it could also just have been black rings from stress or lack of sleep. He looked Kitsune up and down for some time.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki's son... aren't you? You look like him, aside from the purple eyes, but my guess is you inherited your mother's purple eyes. Let me see the map you have with you" he said in a slightly creepy voice.

Kitsune only nodded at his comment, and gave him the map. The look on the man's face went from calm to fear the second he saw the map. _That's the same look Mom got on her face when I said Ayame had evil eyes!!_ Kitsune thought as he studied the look on the man's face. After a few minutes of looking at the map, he handed it back to Kitsune.

"I haven't seen that map in many years... about thirteen to be exact. That map was written with no road names or anything to confuse people, but I understand the map. Sandstorm, take him to the old tree right outside the village. You'll find your answer there Kitsune, and tell your parents hi from Gaara" he said calmly.

Kitsune thanked him before being dragged away by Hitori. He began to wonder if the rest of the people of this village also called her Sandstorm or not, since Gaara had called her Sandstorm as if it were her name. The two got past the guards at the gate like nothing, and not far outside the village was an old looking tree that must have been there since the beginning of time. It was dead sadly, but extremely huge. Once he got close enough to it, Kitsune could see a spot in the sand that had four blood drops and on the dead tree was a bloody hand print. Even though there must have sandstorms and rain in the thirteen years the blood was untouched, as if things were forbidden to go anywhere near that tree.

"Do you mind me asking why you wanted to come to a dead tree?" Hitori asked.

"I myself don't know, but help me dig" Kitsune replied as he began to dig in the spot that had the blood on top.

Morning had come, and the two were still digging around the old dead tree, hoping, searching for either the truth or another clue. Finally Kitsune found a box that was old and very beaten up. Hitori helped him pulled the very heavy box out of the ground, and he slowly opened the cardboard lit on it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an icy cold evening in the village, everything was quiet... too quiet. Tsunade had called two squads in for a mission that she knew no other squads could do. Another reason she called in two squads was because one of squad 7 wasn't able to go out on a mission for the next few months, and one from squad 8 would have to replace her. The two squads stood before her, wondering what she might tell them.

"Since Sakura is pregnant, I don't want her out fighting, so Hinata you'll take her place, the rest of her squad please leave" Tsunade began coldly. Kiba and Shino nodded and left quickly. "You four... this mission is one I know only you four can pull off; you have to find, and kill Sasuke. I don't care anymore, just get rid of him! He's caused so much pain and suffering to the village that I want him dead! When you're done hide everything about this, don't even tell me what you had to do, just kill him" she finished.

The four were shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. Naruto was the most shocked out of them all; the rest could see that at one point she was going to tell them that. Hinata noticed the troubled look on Naruto's face, and held his hand even tighter now. She knew it wouldn't be easy to kill his own friend, but it was no longer a thing of how easy or hard something would be. Within minutes they left. Finding him wouldn't be that hard, he had been lurking around the forest around the leaf village, as if he were waiting for them to come after him.

"It'll be easier to take him out with two people, me and Sai will go that way, Naruto and Hinata you two go that way. We have to find him before morning, I don't care if we have to be up all night" Kakashi ordered.

The three nodded, and shot off to find him. Not long after rain began to pour down on them as if flood gates had been opened. They all shivered and shook in the icy cold rain, and at times you could see ice forming on the tree branches. _I hope its Kakashi and Sai who find him,_ Naruto thought as he tried to keep himself and Hinata as warm as possible. After an hour of wondering thru the icy cold, they knew he was behind them; waiting for them to noticed and attack.

"Go hide in the bushes, don't attack until I give the signal" Naruto whispered to Hinata. She glanced up at his blue eyes, and then nodded.

Within seconds she managed to hide herself so that not a single person would know she was there. Naruto turned around slowly, dreading what would be next. Once he was facing his once good friend, finally he could now see how this was no longer the same person he once knew.

"You're such an idiot to come out here alone, but you never were that smart. If I were you I would have taken as many with me as possible, so that they could watch you die!" Sasuke growled as he charged straight at Naruto with a chidori in his hand.

Naruto growled, and charged right at him. A split second before the chidori would have hit him, Naruto jumped over him, and landed like nothing. Sasuke turned around, annoyed as ever that he had missed. The rain picked quickly, and soon the water on the ground began to rise slightly. Naruto slowly pulled out a simple kunai, and held it with a death grip.

"So it's that game you want to play" Sasuke laughed as he pulled out his sword.

Naruto charged straight toward him with the weapon in his hands, ready to attack. Again Sasuke laughed, and charged at him. Seconds before he has reached Naruto, he heard a voice called out behind him.

"Over here idiot!" the voice yelled at him.

Sasuke turned around, only to see what he thought was one of Naruto's clones coming at him with another kunai. He looked back over at who he thought was the real Naruto, but instead a puff of smoke flashed, and the one he had been fighting was Hinata. He then turned back to face who was the real Naruto, but now, it was all over. Naruto had driven the kunai straight thru Sasuke's heart, and Hinata had hit him in the heart as well while in the byakugan mode. For some reason, he didn't see thru their attack, even though most would have, and yet, he didn't. His body went limp, and then fell to the ground.

"We got him" Hinata said as she glanced up at Naruto.

"Yeah... we got him. Let's tell the other two and then clean this mess up, we don't need anyone to see this or know about this just like Tsunade said" Naruto replied, amazingly without a sound of sadness in his voice.

"I wonder why she wants up to hide this, why not tell everyone they'd be happy to know he's gone" Hinata said, now finally wondering what the point to hiding this was.

"I don't that the fact he's dead is what we have to hide, I think it's who killed him. Wouldn't you think that normally she'd send out an anbu black op or something for this, but she sent us" Naruto replied.

Neither could make much sense of the matter, other than if they didn't do what she said there would be problems. Soon Kakashi and Sai found them, and helped them get rid of the body. Normally they would have burnt it, but since it was raining the most they could do was bury it, and if they rain stopped soon, burn it. Tsunade had not told them what to hide, but they could guess some of what needed to be hidden. First off the bloody kunai, also his Akatsuki cloak and ring, since that could be traced back to something and another was his old headband, which could be traced back to them somehow. Sai wrote down everything that had happened; even though they weren't even suppose to tell Tsunade what had happened.

"We could one day need to go back use it for something, it's better to have it, just hide it with everything else" Sai explained.

After an hour the rain stopped, and they burnt the body so that no one would know a thing. They took items and stuffed them inside a cardboard box. Once everything was set they returned to the village to tell Tsunade everything was done. Sakura was waiting for them at the gate, since she wanted to know badly what the mission had been. She didn't look like the usual girl everyone knew; she had dark rings under her eyes, matted hair from bed rest, and a belly that was huge.

"Finally you guys are back! What was the mission anyways?" she asked like nothing.

Kakashi and Sai didn't stop to answer her, but Naruto and Hinata thought it would be easier if they told her. Because of the long cold silence Sakura began to wonder why everyone had such a blank look on their face, as if they were hiding something from her and everyone else.

"The mission was to... find... and kill Sasuke. It's over now, he's gone for good" Naruto as calm as possible to her.

Tears rolled down her face at the idea of what he had told her. For years they tried to find and bring their friend home, and rather than continue with that they killed him. The sad look in her eyes vanished and now blazing anger was all that was left. She lifted her hand to slap Naruto for thing, but Hinata grabbed her hand before she could. Sakura lowered her hand, and lifted the other to slap Hinata for both allowing Naruto to kill him, and for stopping her. That time Naruto grabbed her hand. His turned blood red and his claws all but tour thru her skin.

"Don't you dare think of hurting her" Naruto growled before leaving.

The two caught up quickly to the other two. They had waited to have the whole group go and tell Tsunade it was done. Once they had gotten inside the rain started again, only worse this time.

"Enter" they heard Tsunade call. They entered the very second she said that.

"It's done, the body is burnt and once the rain stops we can take that evidence to the sand village to hide it. Who would look there?" Naruto said coldly. "Also, since Sakura would have been on this mission if she wasn't pregnant, we told her that he's dead" he added.

"Kakashi, go check on her" Tsunade growled. Kakashi nodded and left in a flash. "I told you that no one needed know, but it was her I mainly didn't want to find out about this. Who do you think the father is to that child she's carrying?" she added in a low growl.

The three stood there in shock; that thought had never crossed their minds. Before Tsunade began anything else she told Sai to leave for an unknown reason. Naruto and Hinata were scared that they were the last ones left there, what possibly would Tsunade tell them that the others couldn't hear?

"A few months back I saw Sakura sneak out the village at night. I had a black op follow her, and when they came back I was ready to kill Sakura because of what she did. I would have found a way to kill her for what she did, but once I came up with a plan, she started gaining weight, you can guess why. After that I made sure that there was more than just a couple gate keeps watching everything. A month ago she managed sneak out again, and again I had a black op follow her. She planned to once the baby was born to give it back to Sasuke, since he was short on numbers. I couldn't let this get out of hand, so that's why I sent you to kill him" Tsunade explained.

It was impossible to hide the shocked look on their faces. Sakura was their friend, and yet she was working with the enemy. Neither ever thought their friend would do such a thing, but now that they heard the full story it made sense to them. But now that he's dead, and Sakura was caught, what would happen to the unborn baby? Tsunade sighed, and then looked back up at them, as if she were to continue the horrible story she had began.

"Sadly though, the nightmare isn't over. After everyone noticed that Sakura was pregnant, one of my black ops reported seeing that Karin girl nearby. They also said she looked pregnant, so we could only guess who the father was to her child. If Karin's child finds Sakura's who knows what the two could plan. But that won't be a problem for another twelve years at least" Tsunade continued.

"Twelve years? How do we know the child won't come looking for its sibling sooner?" Hinata asked.

"What can two little kids really do to an entire village? Yes they would have their mothers who would help with their plan, but still that won't be a big enough problem for us to deal with. But two Genin at least, or even Chunin would give us more problems" Tsunade replied.

"But what's gonna happen to Sakura's kid for now?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura was good at covering her tracks in this; she knew there would be one guy would still take her. That baby will probably have dark hair and eyes, and so does Rock Lee, so for now people will just think the child is his, but later people will notice the difference" Tsunade replied.

After that she let them leave, but before that had them promise that the whole secret would only be known to them, not a single person more. By the time they were almost home Sai came running up to them like a mad man. He was about to pass out from running that fast to them.

"Sakura... just had her baby!" Sai panted.

He then took the two to the hospital where she was. If Tsunade had not sent Kakashi when she did the baby would have been born outside in the cold. When they got there Sai took them over to where they were keeping the baby. They hoped that the little new born baby wouldn't look like its father, but sadly, the little baby was a perfect copy. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. They hoped that maybe, just maybe his eyebrows would be a little bit thick so that people just thought he might Rock Lee's son, but he didn't look a thing like him.

"What did she name him?" Naruto muttered.

"Kosuke" Sai replied.

"You would think she would pick something much different" Hinata added.

The three went silent for a second, until one of the doctors came and said that Sakura wanted to see Naruto and Hinata both. Neither understood why she wanted to see them, but they didn't ask. The doctor took them to the room Sakura was in, and then left. Sakura was half asleep, and now much skinnier than before.

"You two... come closer I'm too tired to yell across the room" she muttered.

Both were now a bit scared, but walk just a bit closer. They had just killed the father to her child, and yet the sound in her voice showed no anger or anything, as if she had forgotten.

"You found out my plan, and made sure I couldn't go thru with it... but it's not over... it's nowhere near it. You two better not ever have your own kid... I'll teach mine to kill yours... a life for a life right? But I won't stop there... I won't... because of what you two did, I'll kill you myself... just give it some time... give it... some time" Sakura said before falling asleep.

Naruto sat up at the speed of light, panting and shaking because of his dream. He had tried to forget those memories, but they refused to leave him alone. But in years he hadn't remember that day in such detail as he did this time. Hinata sat just a split second after him, also panting and shaking. Had the horrible memory come back to them both at the same time?

"Where did you bury the evidence?!" Hinata asked.

"In the... no... he wouldn't!" Naruto growled as he jumped out of bed and ran off.

Hinata followed right behind him. They had buried everything in the sand village, and they knew that somehow, Kitsune had found that out and went there to find out the truth. And sadly, they both were right, for the very time they had remembered that icy cold night, Kitsune was reading what Sai had written down. Luckily Kitsune and Hitori didn't understand everything. They didn't know who the person was that had to be killed, and they had no clue what the odd black and red cloak had to do with the matter.

"I think I remember that cloak now!" Hitori said.

"What is it then?" Kitsune asked, since trying to make sense of everything he read.

"My dad said he was attack by someone wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it, just like that one! He called the group the person was from... the Akatsuki I think... yeah that's it Akatsuki!" Hitori replied.

Once she had said the name of the group, Kitsune knew who she was talking about. When he was much younger, Naruto had shown him a photo of a cloak like that, and told him that if he ever saw someone in a cloak like that to run and not fight them. Had the person that was killed been a part of that group? But the papers made it sound as if the person who was killed was their friend. Kitsune dropped the paper that was in his hand, and glanced slowly over to the cloak Hitori was holding. Finally, everything made perfect sense to him. The reason Naruto had never mentioned his old squad was because one of them joined the Akatsuki group, and because of that had to be killed. Every little detail wasn't there, but he had most of the important things he needed.

"Hitori, do you cognize the name of the person that was killed?" Kitsune asked, hoping his new friend would be of help again.

"Umm... I'm not sure" she replied.

Kitsune sighed, and then picked up the papers. He still needed to know who the person was, and if his idea was right. He looked at the name once again, and noticed how it seemed so similar to someone he knew.

"Bingo" he said as a smirk came over his face.

Everyone noticed how Kosuke looked nothing like his siblings, and this case here could also tie into that case as well. Kitsune took the papers and thanks Hitori for helping him. After that he went back to the house, and said that he now needed to return home. None of them asked why that was. Once he went to leave Hitori followed him, and said that he might get lost on the way home. Kitsune thanked her again, and continued walking. It seemed to him as if he had found the answers to his questions, but he truly had no clue about the can of worms he had just opened. Meanwhile, back in the leaf village, someone unknown had managed to get past the gate keepers. The look of pure evil was in their dark young eyes.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find my Nii-san, I bet he's right now even looking for me" the child said. The child probably weren't any older than thirteen. He had blazing red hair that fell in his face, and glasses that were slightly hidden because of the thick wild red hair. He also wore a cloak just like the one Kitsune had. "My one problem is that I think I might stand out a tad bit" the child said in a slight laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

sandface: hi guys, sorry this chap is a tad small... my brain died, so i'll have to charge it tonight :) enjoy!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Along the way home Kitsune reread the papers many times over. After reading it for the sixth time, he stopped dead in his tracks. Hitori stopped, and asked him what was wrong. He glanced up at his red haired friend, and sighed slightly.

"Now that I think about it, how is this some big time secret? Come on, so my dad got annoyed with his friend and killed him. That happens all the time, there has to be something more to this than just what we've read" Kitsune said.

Hitori had to admit he was right. Yes killing your friend is wrong, but that happens quite a bit in the area they live. There had to be more than that to the secret Kitsune's parents tried to keep hidden. Kitsune shook his head for a second, and then continued home. Maybe someone there could tell him what the real secret was, because if it was just the simple thing they had read, than everyone trying to keep the secret might need to have their head checked. By the time the sun had raised the two were tired, and knew that they still had a ways to go. _If only we could just teleport there_, Kitsune thought as he dragged himself along. Then it clicked that he might be able to do that.

"Hitori, what are the odds I could teleport myself somewhere?" Kitsune asked.

"About the same as a kitten flying to the moon" she replied.

"Good one, but no I think I might be able to! Supposedly my grandfather could use some sort of teleport jutsu, and I've seen my dad use it a couple of times, who says I can't?!" Kitsune said.

"Do you even know what the jutsu is called or the hand signs for it?" Hitori asked.

"Well... uhh... no not really" Kitsune admitted.

Hitori shook her head, and then continued walking. Kitsune had no choice but the follow her. For the next hour he kept trying to figure out the hand signs for it, so every five seconds some strange would happen. Finally he gave up on his idea, since twenty animals were following him, and half of the place was blown away, and the other half was under water. Luckily they weren't too far from home now. Meanwhile, the cloak wearing child was no longer alone in the village. His mother was wondering around with him, and both were having a hard time trying to blend in. They had to wait for night fall to be able to search for the person they needed. Neither knew what this person looked like, but neither cared at the time being.

"How are we gonna find my Nii-san if we don't know what he looks like?" he asked.

"I have an idea of what he looks like, so we'll have to work off of it. He probably looks a bit like you, just probably pink hair" his mother replied. She looked like an older female version of him; wild red hair and glasses.

"Pink? Poor Nii-san has to be the laughing stock of the village then!" he laughed.

Little did the two know that who they were searching for had just walked by. He didn't have a clue that he was being searched for at all, but once it registered that he had just seen those black and red cloaks he quickly went back to where they were.

"You two... are part of the Akatsuki... aren't you?" Kosuke asked slightly scared. He had heard countless tales of how they had tried to destroy everything.

"Kagai... I think we might have just found your older brother" the red haired woman said.

"Oh... yeah I can see what you mean, he looks like him" Kagai agreed.

Kosuke had no clue of what the two were talking about, and was getting slightly scared. If he was right about them being in the Akatsuki, there was no telling what they might do. "You never answered me! And you aren't one of my siblings!" Kosuke spat back.

"Yep we're Akatsuki... what's left at least. And of course I am! Those brats Kamijo and Ayame ain't your siblings, I am" Kagai replied as he walked up to his brother.

Once the two were face to face it was easy to see that they were related. They were built the same, and had the same eyes. The only difference really was that one had black hair and the other had red. And also, one had the look of pure evil in his eyes, while the other only had empty eyes, which could be every easily turned to evil.

"Also Nii-san, if you don't believe me, then this will prove it. I bet you can easily do this" Kagai said. In an instant his eyes turned to the sharingan eyes.

In the back of Kosuke's mind he knew this was his brother. He also had those eyes, but since he had been the only one with them, he never let on about it. Another thing he knew was that the boy in front of him wasn't lying at all; he knew that Kamijo and Ayame weren't his siblings, at least not 100%.

"Why did it take so long for you to come find me?" Kosuke asked, now beginning to take on an evil look in his eyes.

"Well, two ten year olds can't really destroy a village alone, so I had to wait until we were strong enough to destroy a village. Oh, and that chick over there is my mother, you can just call her Karin, I don't think she'll care. But do me a favor and go your own mom, she knows the plot" Kagai replied.

Kosuke nodded, and then left to find Sakura. Since he was so wrapped up in the words that Kagai had just said, he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings anymore. Kitsune and Hitori slammed right into him, which ended in all three flat on their backs.

"Watch it you little- oh... Kitsune... sorry I wasn't paying any attention" Kosuke said before running off.

Kitsune hopped up like nothing, and then helped Hitori up. The two dusted themselves off and then continued on to Kitsune's home. They had high hopes of getting the info they needed, but also knew that it could be a case of 'once you find out I have to kill you'. By the time the two were at the front door was when it clicked that something wasn't right. There was an odd, creepy feeling that covered the village from corner to corner. Hitori didn't notice, since she had never been in Konoha at night. It may have been the middle of the night, but even at that hour there were people around and lights were on. Not a single light was on; the moon was even covered by clouds. Kitsune shook slightly as he slipped inside with Hitori. It was ice cold inside, and there wasn't even the tiniest light on. There was no sound, no anything, until finally Ryuk woke up to come greet his owner.

"Where is everyone Ryuk?" Kitsune asked the large old dog.

After asking that, a shuriken went shooting past the two. The weapon just barely missed the tops of their heads by half an inch, so that gave away who had thrown it. Kina would always miss the target by a small amount like that, so it had to be her.

"Kina... turn on a light it's too late to have it so dark in here" Kitsune said.

He looked around the dark house he was use to, and tried to see if he could at least find his baby sister. Finally he could make out her small shape and her pale purple eyes. Even though he had spoken to her, she never turned on the light for him.

"Kina-chan what's wrong?" Kitsune asked. His sister never acted this way, so something must be up.

"Maybe she's scared of me" Hitori said.

"That can't be it" Kitsune replied.

Another shuriken flew by, this time slicing off a part of Hitori's long red hair. She was right; Kina was scared of the sand village girl. But there had to have been more to it than just merely that; no one was scared of Sandstorm.

"Who are you?" they heard Kina ask.

"My name is Hitori; I won't hurt you I promise!" Hitori replied.

Kina was quiet for some time, and then turned the light on. Once there was lighting Kina came up to Hitori, and looked her dead in the eyes. After staring at her for a second, she relaxed and acted normal again.

"What was that about sis?" Kitsune asked her.

"There's death among us, I wasn't sure if it was her though. But until the death is gone no one is safe alone, it can take you in a second, so Sandstorm here isn't going anywhere until it's gone" Kina replied in an icy cold voice.

Kitsune had no clue as to what she meant by death being among them, but didn't question her for a second. She had once before made a comment like that, and just hours later something went wrong, but this time it sounded worse. The scared look in her eyes showed even more that this was something horrible.

"What do you mean?" Hitori asked.

"Soon... very soon... everything shall be blank, only blood left as a remembrance of what we were" Kina muttered. Her eyes became blank; there wasn't even a glint in them.

_Could she mean a battle?_ Kitsune wondered as his sister went back to normal. If it was a battle she spoke of, then that battle might be the end of everything. If only he could get more information from her, but he knew that was the most Kina would say in her frighten state. It wasn't until she had fallen asleep that Kitsune noticed they were the only ones there. By now his parents would be home; they never stayed there that late. Finally the door creaked open, and luckily it was them.

"Kitsune? What are you doing back?" Hinata asked before turning to look at Hitori.

"Don't sound so shocked, of course it wouldn't take him long to find what he wanted" Naruto growled as he glared at Kitsune.

"If you're thinking I found out your big secret then you're wrong. What I read sounded more like a poorly written short story, not a dark secret" Kitsune hissed back.

"That's because that isn't the true secret" Naruto muttered.

"If that's the case then I wanna hear what it is. I already know you kill some dude named... Sasuke? Yeah that was it, so it can't get much worse from there right?" Kitsune threw back in a slight laugh.

"Fine... I give up already. Just get ready for a long story" Naruto replied.

Hinata looked shocked and scared altogether. They had spent years trying to hide and forget that mess, never once did they even mention it to each other, and yet he was willing to give in that easily. Kitsune shrugged, and got a bit comfortable in case it truly was long. Naruto began by telling him the part Kitsune knew, and then moved on to the truth about Sakura and young Kosuke. Kitsune wasn't all too shocked about the last part; Sakura gave him the creeps.

"Now that you know that part, now you get to hear the part that only two people know. You say a word to anyone else and you will regret it. Our mission was to kill Sasuke, but when you spend three years searching for your friend, you don't want all of that time to be put to waste. He's not dead; the person we killed was a decoy. We found that out just six years ago. Your mother caught sight of him not too far away from the village. I didn't believe her, but once I finally saw him too, it was hard not to believe her. To make it worse, seven people reported seeing two people wondering around in black cloaks with red clouds on them. And since your sister is already panicking we know that this won't end well" Naruto explained.

Kitsune sat there speechless for some time; what could he truly say back to that? "Is there a way to stop this before anything goes wrong?! We could get rid of those Akatsuki people and lock up Sakura or something!" Kitsune said, hoping that his idea might work.

"It'll take much more than that to stop this. The remaining Akatsuki have been planning this for the last twelve years now. To stop this every last Akatsuki has to be killed, along with any accomplices. As for Sakura she might have to be killed with them, and then Kosuke may have already met with them, so he too would be to be dead. Either way this will end in a blood bath" Hinata replied.

"Everything shall be blank, only blood left as a remembrance of what we were" Kitsune muttered to himself. Could his sister's words be meant for the enemy, or they themselves?

On the other side of the village, Kosuke had returned with Sakura. When he told her who he had met she didn't seem surprised as he thought she would have been; if anything she seemed happy.

"Why are you trying to go through with the plan Karin? He's dead, and without him it won't work" Sakura growled bitterly.

"Who's dead?" she heard someone say.

Sakura stood there frozen, and then slowly turned to see who it was that had said that to her. Finally she was face to face with him, and the shocked looked on her face made Kagai and Karin laugh. "Sasuke... you're... alive?" she muttered.


	5. And so the war begins

sandface: hi guys!! sorry it's been a little while, but my mind went blank :P I hope you guys like this chapter, and also please review this story, since right now it's the only one out of the bunch that no one has reviewed... it's feeling lonely and left out. thanks and enjoy!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So now you know the truth to the secret you wouldn't leave alone" Naruto muttered as he turned away from Kitsune.

"Still... there has to be something to stop this" Kitsune said, hoping that there was at least one little thing that could help.

"You heard your mother, so unless you want your clothes covered in blood there's nothing" Naruto replied.

After that Kitsune gave up on asking for a solution, since there wasn't one. He turned to face Hitori, who was now stuck there until they could come up with something to get rid of their Akatsuki infestation. The look on her face was made up of both shock, and fear. Kina noticed the look on Hitori's face, and took her upstairs to the extra room. Kitsune watched his baby sister walk away, and then slipped out the back door into backyard. Everything seemed to glow silver in the moon light. He walked up to the fence, and jumped up and sat on the top of it. The top was flat, as if it were meant to be a seat. Not long after getting up there Kina joined him.

"What are you doing here?"Kitsune asked as he turned to face his small sister.

"I could ask you the same thing. I can never sleep at night so I sit out here, even in the rain" she replied as she stared up at the glittering stars.

Kitsune fixed his gaze on the stars as well, until a shuriken flew by him, just barely missing his neck. It got stuck in the other part of their fence, like any other shuriken would do. A small boy came up to the fence, obviously just a student who while practicing lost his weapon.

"Hey mister can you hand me my shuriken?" the child asked.

Kitsune was not use to being called that, but didn't think much about it. He jumped off the top of the fence, grabbed the metal object and then jumped back up onto the fence. He tossed it toward the boy, and luckily he caught it. After that he thanked him and ran off. It wasn't until then that it clicked that that was no young child.

"How did I miss that?" Kitsune growled under his breath. "Kina, tell me, do you know him?" he added.

"Nope, I don't know him- uh oh" Kina replied, now sharing his same fear.

The two knew every last person in the village, even though their village was the biggest of them all. Since their father was Hokage, he had to know every last person, and because of that those two knew every person. They had no clue of who that young child was, and since when the child got his shuriken back he ran quiet a distance away, he couldn't have thrown it. No student could throw a shuriken from that distance without it hitting the ground, and even though the child missed hitting Kitsune, it was still more than a student could do, even Kina could not throw a weapon at that distance. Curious as to where the child came from, Kitsune went into byakugan mode to track him.

Easily he found the child, but in an instant the child form turned to that of Genin around his own age. The unknown ninja had met back up with four others; two he knew well, two he didn't know. The second he saw the two he knew, he jumped off the fence and ran back inside as if he were a bottle rocket that had just been set off. Kina followed her brother as best as possible, since he was moving almost at the speed of light. Kitsune flew up the stairs and ran to the last room on the second floor. He busted the door open like a man person, which scared the living daylights out of his extremely tired parents.

Panting, he said "There's... Aka... Akatsuki people... here... and I saw Sakura and Kosuke... talking to them!"

There was nothing but silence for a second, followed by Naruto growling "Where?! When?!"

"Just now... about... three, no four hundred feet away, maybe a bit further" he replied.

"How many Akatsuki?" Hinata asked, now standing in front of her panting tried son.

"Three, one looked about my age" Kitsune replied, slowly regaining his breath.

"Kagai... and where he's at is where Karin is... and if Sakura and Kosuke were there, then I know who the final one would be" Naruto growled as he pushed past Kitsune who stood in the door way.

Normally if Naruto had pushed Kitsune aside like that Hinata would have snapped at him, but neither said a word, all they did was chase after him. They could see the anger in his eyes, and for the first time in many years, his eyes were glowing blood red. Kitsune knew his father held the nine tailed fox within him, and had heard of the many times he had gone insane from it, but in all his life he had never seen his father's eyes turn red as the fox's. Within a matter of minutes they were half way to where Kitsune had seen the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile.

"Next time you throw a weapon aim right, and not at some kid who could give away that we're here!!" Sasuke snapped at Kagai as he hit him in the back of the head.

For years Kagai had been his golden child, since at the time he was the only son he was helping to raise. But now that Kosuke had come into the picture, there might not be much need for Kagai anymore. Kosuke was taller than his brother, and seemed much stronger. It also didn't help Kagai that his brother was a perfect copy of their father, while he himself looked more like his mother.

"That idiot looking kid probably didn't even think twice about it. It's not like he'd know every last little kid the roamed the village" Kagai threw back in a slight laugh.

If it had been any other child in the village, he would have been right, but if his shuriken had not hit that fence, their group would have zero problems, and still be hidden. Kagai had no clue that because of what he just did his little group probably would be dead within the hour.

"Are you insane? There are five of them and four of us! One of us will be ripped to bits!" Hinata yelled.

They were almost to the group, and just now did it click that they were outnumbered. Sadly there was no one else around that could help, since where the Akatsuki was, wasn't close to where their backup would be.

"I sent Ryuk over to get backup" Kitsune yelled back, trying to keep up with his parents that ran as if bottle rockets had shot off.

Kina was at the back of the group, since she wasn't very fast, and also because of her size. Soon the four were right above the Akatsuki group. All of them wanted to attack that very second, but because they were outnumbered they knew it would be suicide to do so. Kitsune began cursing to himself, since if he had taken Hitori with them they would have been even numbered to their enemy, now all they could do was wait for at least one person to show up, or for one of the enemy to leave.

"Kosuke, since you probably have a friend or two, bring them back here, we need as many as possible to join us. And Sakura, since you've been here the longest, there's one person I want to get rid of. I should have killed him seventeen years ago" Sasuke ordered.

Kosuke nodded and ran off quickly. Kitsune laughed to himself, since he knew that Anju would never listen to Kosuke, since Ryuk had gone to her family for backup, and Shiromaru was still in the sand village, and wouldn't be back for another couple of months.

"There are four now, it'll be a good time to attack. Kitsune, tail Kosuke, and if you get the chance attack him, but don't kill him. I want to get info out of that brat. Kina, Kagai doesn't seem all that strong, and being you're the top of your class you could beat him in a punch. Hinata, you go for Karin, she'll be more of a problem than Sakura. But if only we had someone with Genjutsu or something to take out Sakura" Naruto whispered to his group.

Kitsune glanced over at where Kosuke had disappeared, and couldn't believe that someone was once sitting next to him in class would now be his opponent. Kina merely got a slight evil smirk on her face. Her abilities were that of a Chunin, so she could take Kagai out without breaking a sweat.

"Need some help?" they heard someone say.

Mizuru had been standing behind them, ready to take out Sakura with a single hand sign. Since he was an only child, both his parents tough their techniques to him. In seconds Sakura had passed out and fell flat down on the ground. Mizuru smirked a bit, and glanced over at Naruto.

"She'll be out cold as long as I keep this hand sign. Try to take them out before I have to move" he said.

Naruto nodded at the young ninja beside him. Kitsune thanked his teammate, and then chased after Kosuke. Within a matter of minutes he caught sight of Kosuke nearing Anju's home. So that he didn't see him, Kitsune stayed hidden in the trees. Kosuke glanced in his direction for a second, and then shrugged. He glanced inside the windows of the dark house, and knocked on the door for a minute. After a couple of minutes he gave up, since it was obvious that no one was there. _You have no clue that those guys are probably already kicking your Akatsuki friends' butts! _Kitsune laughed to himself. Kosuke shook his head for a second, and then headed back to his group. Before he could even begin to run Kitsune jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. The two stood there for a second, as both knew what came next, but weren't sure as to who would throw the first punch.

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt" Kitsune said.

"That's a good joke. If you truly think I'll just surrender to you because of who your parents are then you have another thing coming" Kosuke laughed back.

"I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you aren't willing to cooperate with me, so I have no choice" Kitsune replied as he began to walk around his enemy.

Without a word or anything Kitsune went into byakugan mode, and tried to take out Kosuke in a single hit. Kosuke dodged it as if he knew exactly what was about to happen. When Kosuke turned enough for Kitsune to see his face, he didn't know exactly what to think. Kosuke's eyes were now red as blood, and after taking a second to think it clicked as to why.

"Won't this be an interesting battle?" Kitsune said.

"And why would that be?" Kosuke threw back.

"Byakugan vs. Sharingan, I've never heard of that sort of battle, but hey, why not make history?" Kitsune replied.

"As long as you're ok with the history book saying I won, then fine by me. Here's a question, if you've come to fight me, then your family must be fighting the rest of my family. If that's the case, shouldn't the older brother being helping his defenseless little sister?" Kosuke asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her, I'd right now be worrying about the coffin to choose for your brother" Kitsune replied as he tried to land another hit.

As fast as he could almost land the hit was as fast as Kosuke caught his hand. Kitsune got his hand free just in time to catch Kosuke flying fist, and block a kick with his own foot. Not before long the two had broken out into a wild battle. As fast as one could throw a punch was as fast as the other could block the attack and vice versa. Finally Kitsune landed a hit, which where it landed came to his advantage. Kosuke jumped back from his opponent, clutching the left side of his face. He pulled his hand back, only to see it covered in blood. Kitsune at the same time flicked the blood off his long, claw like nails. Once Kosuke got all the blood off his face, he noticed a slight problem.

"What did you do you brat?! Something's wrong with my eye now!!" Kosuke yelled.

"Oh, so you must not know how my technique works. You see, I can right now see every little chakra point in you, and you had this one in your head that was bugging me. And so I hit it, and cut it off, and whadda ya know, it was hooked up to your creepy eye" Kitsune explained in a slight laugh.

Kosuke only stared at him with the look of horror in his eyes. If Kitsune who was of the same level as himself could easily take out one of his sharingan eyes, then who's to say that Kina, who many have said is above her brother in power, could not easily destroy Kosuke's younger brother.

"Since your eyes copy everything I do, you'll now just be half way coping me" Kitsune added as he vanished.

Before Kosuke had time to look for his opponent, he was sent to the ground with a thud. He scrambled quickly to his feet, just in time to use his right arm to block a flying kick from Kitsune. Once blocked, Kitsune used his other leg to spring off of his enemy, and jump off the ground with the leg he used to try to attack him. After springing off the grass he used the other leg to spring off a nearby tree, which was perfectly aligned with his target. _You're done for_, Kitsune thought just a second before he jabbed Kosuke in the chest. In a matter of seconds he had hit him over twenty times, and yet the young ninja still had enough strength to stand. Finally after a thirtieth hit, Kosuke collapsed, barely able to breathe. Again, Kitsune flicked the blood off his claws, which he knew probably did a bit of damage to his opponent.

"So you understand exactly what to do?" Hinata asked her daughter.

Kina nodded back to her. A second after that the small girl managed to jump over to a tree right across from the rest of her group without making the tiniest sound. Kina grasped the lowest branch with her legs, and swung down behind Kagai. She pulled out a kunai and cut the back of his cloak. Because of the loud rip, Kagai whirled around, expecting to see something, or at least someone. Kina swung down again, and quickly pulled off his glasses. Once she had gotten up to a higher branch she poked her head out of the leafs.

"You want these back?" she laughed.

"Why you little!!" Kagai spat back at her as she jumped over to the next tree.

"Catch me if you can blindy!" Kina yelled back.

"Leave the kid alone, she's not worth our time" Sasuke said as he glanced over at the beyond annoyed Kagai.

"I can't see without my glasses!! And I forgot my spare ones" Kagai replied.

Not long after that Kagai chased after little Kina as best as possible. Since she knew he wouldn't catch up very quickly, Kina stopped in a more open area. She couldn't stand fighting in small spaces, and luckily there was a rather large space close to where the rest were. _I wonder if Nii-san won or not? _Kina thought as she waited for her enemy to show up. After some time she caught sight of his red hair and odd cloak.

"Over here blindy!" she called out.

Kagai turned toward her, squinted, and then charged strait at her. Once he was within a few feet of her he threw a punch which Kina easily dodged. She then pulled out his glasses from her coat pocket and twirled them around.

"Give me my glasses back you creepy eyed brat!!" Kagai growled at her.

"Well that isn't nice, and here's to think I was going to give these back to you. And I didn't choose to end up with these eyes; I just ended up with 'em!" Kina replied.

He growled again at Kina, and then tried to calm down. Kagai knew the more he was mean to her the longer it would take to get his glasses back from her. It wasn't until he tried to think of a semi-nice thing to say to get his glasses back that he realized who little Kina was.

"You're the sister to that blond boy in the orange jacket right?" he asked her.

"Yep, what's it to ya?" Kina replied.

Now that Kagai knew who she was related to, he slowly backed away from her. He remembered hearing stories of the many battles her parents had fought, and knew that neither were ninja you wanted to meet in battle, and if they were like that, who's to say she wasn't the same?

"Oh, I just wanted to find out your strength, nothing more" he said. "Now can I get my glasses back, I'm blind as a bat without them" Kagai added.

Kina twirled the plastic object around again, and then tossed it at him. Kagai caught them quickly, and put them back on, only to hear another ripping sound. He turned around, only to see the small dark haired girl behind him. He turned back to where he last saw her, and saw her standing there like before. For a second he looked back and forth, and then realized one had to be a clone.

"You work with clones I see, even though you have such powerful eyes?" Kagai said.

"I never figured out how to work these eyes of mine, but Nii-san did very quickly. Don't worry I can still defeat you" Kina replied in a little laugh.

"I truly doubt that" Kagai laughed as his eyes turned to the sharingan eyes.

Kina studied her enemy for a minute, and then got an evil grin on her face. Before Kagai's eyes the girl in front of him went up in a puff of smoke. An odd sound came from behind him, which made Kagai turn around quickly to see what it was. As fast as he could turn his head is as fast as he had to do a back bend to dodge an oncoming rasengan. Kina landed just a couple of feet behind him, and released the surging orb of chakra in her hand. Kagai turned to face her, and the look of shock and fear was written all over his face.

"That... that was the rasengan... that's an A rank jutsu, how could a little kid like you be able to use it?!" Kagai asked somehow in his bewildered state.

"Why wouldn't I? My grandfather made it, my father perfected it, and then taught me, so I could make another version" Kina replied like nothing, showing that many others must have asked her the same thing.

"An... another... version?" Kagai muttered to himself. He knew that there were right now three versions, only one of which caused no damage to the user, but since when was there a forth?

Kina merely snickered as she looked at her scared enemy. It showed on his face that he had no clue what his opponent could do. Again before Kagai's eyes the small girl went up in a puff of smoke. He looked around the area quickly to find her, since last time he barely was able to dodge her attack. The same odd sound from before started, but this time it had a bit of a different sound, as if it were flying past him, but yet there was nothing around him. Finally Kagai figured out where it was coming from, again just in time to dodge it, but Kina was nowhere to be found. Before he could think he was smashed against a nearby tree.

Kagai staggered back a bit, now with blood dripping from his mouth. Now he had found little Kina, who the whole time had been sitting in the tree. She merely snickered as he tried to keep his balance. Soon he was able to keep his balance, and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I just finished making that one with Nii-san; it took only a month to make! But since it was easily done, why then for so many years did Dad not fix that flaw in it?" Kina said half to herself.

It then clicked to Kagai what truly had just happened to him. She never came at him with the rasengan; she threw it! And then was able to control it when he dodged it. Before he had time to say a single word to Kina, he heard the same sound as before, only with a watery sound mixed in now. _Can she just only use the rasengan?!_ Kagai wondered as he turned around to see what she was doing now. Once he was facing her, something grabbed him be the arms so that he couldn't run even if he wanted. It was just merely another clone. Kagai didn't care about that as much as he cared about what was about to hit him. Kina held in her hand a normal looking rasengan, only with what looked like a whirl pool of water surging around it.

"I never said I only made one" she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

sandface: hello, this chap actually came out earlier than expected, but hey, that's a good thing, right? enjoy!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitsune stared for a second at his almost lifeless enemy. Naruto had told him not to kill Kosuke, but hopefully he would be ok with a half dead Kosuke. After a minute or so of standing there, Kamijo came running up while calling for his brother. He went silent once he saw his brother lying on the ground almost dead.

"Kosuke... Kosuke get up!!" Kamijo yelled before turning to face Kitsune. "You, you hurt my brother, I won't let you get away with that, you... you monster!" he added in a growl.

Kitsune shook his head slightly. When he was much younger Sakura had once called him a monster, but after almost having to stay in the hospital for a week because of saying that, she never called him that again. _Kamijo, if Mom were here when you said that you wouldn't be breathing,_ Kitsune laughed to himself. Right as Kamijo went to attack, for an unknown reason his leg stopped in mid air. Once the dust cleared, both could see who stopped him.

"Oh no Kamijo, I'm your opponent" Tsuji said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Cousin? Thanks for saving me the black eye but how exactly did you find out about this mess?" Kitsune asked the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Well, Anju had to wake me up to tell me that she needed backup, even though she _is_ the backup, and also string-for-brains here asked me to join him in taking down your family, even though I'm your cousin" Tsuji explained.

It wasn't until then that both of them noticed she was in pink monkey pajamas and her normally perfectly straight silky hair was a matted fluff ball. Kamijo struggled to free his right leg, but failed each time he tried. Though they were the same age and size, Tsuji's strength was double that of Kamijo's. Finally she let him go, only to pin him to a nearby tree with shuriken.

"I'll find a way to escape from this!" Kamijo growled in protest to what she had just done.

"The only way to do that is to take off the green suit, which I beg you not to do, because I like being able to see, I don't wish to be blind" Tsuji threw back in a slight laugh.

He only growled back at her, and then got a slight evil grin on his face. Not long after that Ayame came running in, and threw a punch at Kitsune. He dodged it easily, as if an old granny had tried to attack. Ayame threw another punch, and this time Kitsune caught her smaller fist. The look in her eyes was that of a rabid dog; he even thought he saw foam leaking out the sides of her mouth. Within seconds she managed to free her fist, and threw another punch from the other hand. Kitsune slapped away the flying fist, but never once tried to attack her. Even though once before he had knocked her out cold, she was still his teammate, and if this mess was ever sorted out, the two still might be teammates. Once Kitsune could no longer take having to dodge her, he threw one attack, and hit her right in the throat. Blood trickled down her neck a bit, and now the foam coming from her mouth had taken on a red tint.

Ayame stopped throwing punches for a minute, and jumped on Kitsune. She bit him on the neck as if she were a member of the undead. Tsuji grabbed the somewhat rabid girl, and ripped her away from Kitsune. Once she has gotten Ayame off of her cousin, she hit the back of her neck very hard, which knocked Ayame out. Kitsune thanked his older cousin, and wiped the blood from his neck. Luckily she hadn't bitten down too hard on him, and the blood was mainly from her. Out of nowhere yet another ninja appeared from where the two siblings had come from. _What is this ninja central? _Kitsune wondered as he stared at the new comer.

"What happened?!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he looked at both his children, one pinned to a tree, the other out for the count.

"Those two attacked us out of nowhere!! We were just walking by and then Tsuji pinned me to this tree and Kitsune started beating up Ayame!!" Kamijo cried.

_That was only half right,_ the two cousins thought grimly. Before Rock Lee could even reply to his son, another, and hopefully the final, ninja appeared from the direction Tsuji came. This one also was in pajamas, not pink monkey ones though.

"Tsuji, next time I say 'get back here' you stop, turn around and walk back to me" TenTen said as she glared at both her daughter, and her old teammate.

"If you truly think that you're hiding, then I'm not sure how the two of you got to be such high leveled ninja" Sasuke growled as he glanced up toward the tree Naruto and Hinata were hiding in.

_No, it's more like how did you get to be a high level if you can't even figure out that there's three of us, _Naruto laughed to himself. Mizuru was perfectly hidden against the tree, thanks to his brown coat. Since Mizuru had showed up, the two knew it was a matter of time before the rest of his family showed up for the show down, and it wouldn't be long before Anju's family showed up as well.

"Might as well go down there, but take your pick which one to you want to fight" Naruto whispered as he glanced at the blue haired ninja beside him.

"Mizuru knocked out the one I want to fight" Hinata whispered back right before the two jumped to face their opponents.

Ever since Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him, she and Sakura had been at each other's throats. The two had once been friends, but now the two would do good to be in the same as the other without killing the other. The two now stood just inches away from the people they hated the most, and wished that they had finished them off some time ago.

"I knew I should have killed you seventeen years ago, since now you're in my way" their enemy said in his normal cold voice.

"More like I should have killed you so that this mess never happened" Naruto growled back.

While one of the two looked confident that they would win, the other looked slightly worried. Karin kept glancing back at in the direction that Kagai had left, as if she kept waiting for him to return any second. The more time passed that he had been gone, the more worried she looked.

"I truly hate to say this to you, but I doubt Kagai will be coming back to help you two, if he can even blink" Hinata said. In the back of her mind she knew that Kina had easily taken out Kagai.

"Kagai probably took out that... that little kid!!" Karin replied, though she still sounded worried as ever as if her son had been missing for years.

Within seconds of Karin saying that she smashed into the tree behind her. The look in her eyes was pure fear as she watched Hinata about to finish her off with a single blow to the heart. She closed her eyes, and waited for everything to end, but nothing happened.

"Hina-chan you can't just go off and attack someone every time they make a comment about Kina or Kitsune" Naruto said while he held Hinata back from killing Karin.

"You let me put Sakura in the hospital six times though" Hinata replied, now a bit calmer, and not in byakugan mode like a mere second ago.

"That's a bit different, I wouldn't care if you had put her in a coffin, but you can't always act like the over protective parent" he said, still trying to reason with her.

"If that's the case then I'll be happy to put her in a coffin, and I'm not over protective!!" she hissed back.

_You're not supposed to be fighting with each other!! _Mizuru thought as he watched the two squabble. The sight of someone else moving caught Mizuru attention, and sadly it was the last person he wanted to see move. Sakura had woken up, and was now trying to get up. Since he was still just learning the technique he used on her, he knew it would wear off after a couple of minutes, but this was too soon. Luckily the bickering couple also noticed that, and went silent.

"Naru-kun, you said I could put her in a coffin, right?" Hinata asked as she glared at the pink haired ninja before her.

"Of course my sweet heart" Naruto replied in a slightly evil like tone.

At first Sakura had the look on her face that showed how much she had waited for this day, until she saw the look in her opponent's eyes that is. Hinata had waited many, many years for this day, even longer than Sakura had waited, and wasn't going to be the one who lost the battle. Before either could attack some of the backup showed up. Mizuru's mother sadly was the only one who did show up though.

"Ino, you deal with Karin for now" Naruto ordered.

"But-" "You two may act like you hate each other, but I know you're still Sakura's friend, and besides, if I let you kill Sakura Hinata would be mad at me forever" Naruto cut her off before she could protest having to fight Karin.

Ino only nodded, and then turned to face her enemy. Once she saw that Karin was already beaten up a bit, she was ready to beat the living day lights out of Naruto, since it was obvious that that was another reason why he had her deal with Karin. Ino glanced over at where Hinata and Sakura had once been, but both were now gone. _Must have left to find a bigger area to fight,_ she concluded.

Kina tilted her head to the side as she stared at her almost dead opponent. Kagai could only stare back up at the psychotic child that had taken him to death's door step. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if he were drowning in a bottomless ocean.

"Thanks for letting me try out my newest rasengan; water pool rasengan!" Kina said like a sweet like any sweet little child would if someone had just given them a lollipop.

Kagai shook as he stared at her. He couldn't speak at all from the water that flooded his lungs and the rest of his body. After another minute or so it was all over for him; Kagai was dead. Kina grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him over to where a large tree was, and propped him up against it. She jumped up in the tree, and watched as two ninja she knew went over to the exact place she had just left. _Mom is probably happy to finally beat Sakura senseless! _Kina said to herself.

The two ninja glared at each for some time before the battle began. Hinata, just like Kitsune had done, went into byakugan mode without a word, and tried to land a hit on her enemy. Sakura was just barely able to swat the flying hand away from her, only to be hit in the stomach a split second later. Another second later she was hit again, and again, until she lost count of how many times she had been hit. Finally to defend herself, Sakura threw a punch at her opponent. Hinata ducked and knocked Sakura to the ground with a kick at the same time. Sakura hit the ground in a loud thud, which Kina knew probably hurt quite a bit. To keep her from getting back up, Hinata put her foot on Sakura, and pressed down just enough to make the pain worse. In every place she had hit her, blood began to ooze.

"You're just like the rest of them! You're nothing but a psychotic beast!" Sakura spat.

"If everyone around you in a psychotic beast while you're normal, maybe you're the psychotic beast while they are normal" Hinata replied as she flicked the blood of her long nails.

Since Kitsune and Kina both had very long claw like nails, their parents as well had nails like that, since they realized they gave them the upper hand in a battle. Finally Hinata let Sakura get up, only to have yet another punch thrown at her. Easily she dodged it, as if it were nothing but a fly buzzing past. It wasn't until then that the two noticed the dead body only a matter of feet away.

"That's... Kagai" Sakura muttered in shock.

Taking the opportunity to attack while her enemy was staring at the body, Hinata finally landed the hit she had aimed for when she attack Karin; the heart. With enough hits to the heart, anyone would die, and that was right now what she wanted. After being able to land that hit, she was able to land another ten hits right after that. Within a matter of seconds Sakura had been hit over thirty times. After the thirty eighth time she fell to the ground, just barely able to breathe, exactly like her son did. Once that had happened Hinata bent down beside the now dying Sakura, and stared at her cold eyes.

"I bet that by the time I get back to Naruto, the rest of your group will have had the same fate" Hinata said.

"You could have so easily killed Karin... and yet you had to wait around until you could fight me... why?" Sakura managed to ask despite the blood now pouring from her mouth.

"When for many years you see the one you love chase after a different person, and that person doesn't care one bit until the very, very end, it makes you both sad and annoyed. I noticed that after Naruto had proposed to me, you treated us like dirt, and then after Kosuke was born you got even worse. I even remember when Kitsune was just a little baby, you had taught Kosuke to hurt my son... that was the final straw" Hinata replied.

That was finally when Kina jumped out of the tree and came to stand beside her mother. Sakura merely glared up at the two, which looked as if she was right now seeing the present and past at the same time. For a second she lay so still the two had thought she was dead, until she managed to ask a question.

"Is... Kosuke... alive?" Sakura asked, now will a pool of blood around her.

"Yes, Kitsune isn't as cold hearted as I am" Kina replied as she glanced back at Kagai's body.

"You... killed... Kagai? I knew... you were... nothing but... a... mon... ster" she growled back in her final breath.

Both mother and daughter stared at the lifeless body, and then glanced at each other; both that odd night had taken a life, and not by accident.

Twenty minutes earlier.

Just as Hinata and Sakura had done, Naruto and Sasuke found a bigger area for their battle. Because of how many trees were around them before, it would have been near impossible to battle without taking out a tree, or getting a few too many splinters. Now the two stood in a wide open area, not a tree around them for a good hundred feet or more, and no one came that way.

"I hope you don't mind never seeing your two sons or Sakura again, well, at least Sakura and Kagai that is" Naruto said.

"I don't really care what happens to any of them, they're just mere pawns for this mission" Sasuke replied as cold as ever.

"They're your family and you don't even care if they die?!" Naruto roared back. It took everything out of him not to rip his enemy to tiny pieces that second.

"There's just one that I don't want dead, but that one didn't come with us this time around" he said.

_What exactly does he mean by that? _Naruto wondered. Now that the two stood face to face, it took even more out of Naruto not to go insane and rip him to bits. He remembered the face of every last person Sasuke had killed, some he didn't know that well, and others he knew very well. One in particular stood out in his mind, and he knew that if a certain someone found out that the murdered of her had returned, Sasuke wouldn't even have time to blink. Just at the thought of that made Naruto's eyes turn red, and his nails turn to fox like claws. _I can't go too insane... who am I kidding? This guy killed Rika, I have the right to go insane, _Naruto told himself before finally letting the fox win and take over. Sasuke looked taken a back that Naruto had let the fox take over, but didn't have much time to think before a tail knocked him into a rock.

Naruto grinned a bit, showing his animalistic fangs. After going down on all fours, Naruto charged at his enemy, and raked his claws across his face. Though he was only in the three-tails state, Naruto seemed beyond animalistic. Blood went flying after that attack, and now Sasuke's face looked more like a pool of blood. Naruto grinned again, and jumped back to let his enemy get to his feet, or maybe just to wait to knock him back down. Once Sasuke had gotten to his feet, another tail sent him flying into a tree that was in no way close to where they were. _I'm going to die at this rate!!_ Sasuke's mind screamed as he tried to find the hilt of his sword. It was then that it clicked that he left it with Kagai, since he knew Kagai wasn't the best fighter. Knowing what his only hope would be in this fight, Sasuke quickly got to his feet, and made a chidori, hoping that would stop the insane ninja that was trying to kill him.

"You really think that little ball of lightning is gonna do a thing?" Naruto asked in a growl.

Thanks to the power of the fox, Naruto made a rasengan without the help of a clone. And though he hadn't used it in many years, he couldn't help but throw it in to really massacre his enemy. The rasengan Naruto held in his hand was the rasen-shuriken. If he had truly wanted to destroy Sasuke in seconds flat, then the one Kina and he made together, the water pool rasen-shuriken would have been a better choice, but he wanted time to watch his enemy suffer. The two growled for a second, and then charged at each other. The chidori and rasen-shuriken clashed into each other, and caused the worst explosion the village had ever seen since nine-tails had came by thirty years before. Every tree within three hundred feet was blow away, and the ground was now a huge crater. Amazingly, both ninja were alive, but ended up with bad injuries.

"_Naruto... there is only one way to kill this guy... release me and he'll be dead!!" the fox laughed._

"_If that explosion didn't do it then what will?!" Naruto roared at the fox in front of him._

Naruto got to his feet quickly, and shoot his head, trying to get the fox to be quiet for once. Once the dust cleared, he could easily see the horrible gashes in his arms and the rest of his body. After getting a bit of the blood off, Naruto glanced around to see if his lifelong enemy had truly survived. On the other side of the crater was a horribly injured Sasuke. Even from that distance Naruto could see that his enemy had gotten worse injuries than he did, and he could also see that probably one normal rasengan could kill him now.

"Naruto-senpai!! Hey, I found someone that can help you out some!!" Naruto heard from the top of the crater.

He looked up, only to see Kitsune's new friend, Hitori, or as she liked to be called, Sandstorm. Naruto then looked at the person beside her, and knew the exact reason why they would be so willing to help.

"Hey, Gaara, get down here, I'm sure you wanna kill him more than I do!" Naruto yelled back.

In a split second Gaara slid down to the bottom of the crater, and went straight for his target. The look of pure revenge was in his eyes, which everyone would have been scared of to see. Naruto tried his best to keep up with his friend, but never asked him once to slow down. Gaara had a good reason for wanting Sasuke dead, and if Hitori knew then she probably would be right alongside her father for this. Back when Hitori was just a week old baby, Sasuke had killed her mother, Rika, for absolutely no reason at all. When Gaara found Rika's body, he vowed he would find her killer, and kill him. Now his chance had come after waiting so many years. The second Sasuke saw Gaara and Naruto coming at him; he tried to get to his feet, but failed. He knew that the second both attacked, it would be the end of him.

"Sand burial!" Gaara growled as sand went flying toward Sasuke.

"Flying rasengan!" Naruto growled as he threw a rasengan at his enemy.

Both attacks hit him at once, and for some time the three only saw tons of sand and blood. Gaara called the sand back to him so that he could see if there was anything left of the man who took his beloved wife's life. Somehow, Sasuke was still just barely breathing, but they knew that if even a leaf fell on him it would be the end. Out of nowhere a very small built child came walking up to the crater, and slid down beside their almost dead enemy. She had perfectly straight short hair with bangs that pointed in to middle, giving her an extremely evil look. And the look in her eyes was of hatred and evil.

"Father... you idiot. You left me at home, saying you could deal with it, but no, you couldn't. Now because of your idiocy, Nii-san is dead, Nii-sama is on death's door step, aunt Sakura is also dead, and Mother is half dead. And you, you too" the child whipped out a kunai, and slit Sasuke's throat, and continued "are also dead"

Her icy voice chilled Naruto, Gaara, and Hitori to the bone. She dropped the bloody kunai on her father's body, and turned to face the others. Never before had they been so scared of a small child like her, and even though all she did was slit his throat, they knew she had extreme power. _She's probably only Kina's age,_ Naruto thought as he went back to normal.

"I am Ankoku Uchiha... remember my name, since it shall be the name of you, and your family's, murder" Ankoku said in her icy voice that scared them all.


	7. too many lost

sandface: for the first time ever, this story came out ahead of the time planned! I planned on it being done tomorrow, but instead it's done today! enjoy it :)

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ankoku stared at the three for a second, and then simply walked away like nothing. All three were frozen in horror just by the stare of the young girl. _Where did she go?_ Naruto wondered until it clicked perfectly where she had gone. Without saying a word he chased after her. Ankoku had mentioned that her mother was near dead, so she would probably go to find the person who did that, and kill them in return. Sadly by the time Naruto had caught up to the small girl, it was too late. Karin was lying on the ground on death's door step, while Mizuru was crying beside his mother's body.

"It... it happened so quick... I couldn't do a thing" Mizuru cried.

"I... never... thought... she would find us" Karin muttered.

Naruto and Mizuru glanced at the dying ninja, and then it hit them that she might know a way to stop Ankoku. Everyone had one weakness, even a cold heartless evil person as the young child.

"You're her mother, how do you stop her?" Naruto asked bluntly. He had no time for hinting or anything of the sort; the longer this took the higher the chance his own daughter might die.

"There... is no way... to stop her. Who... do you... think killed... the rest of... the Akatsuki?" Karin replied.

Again Naruto was frozen in pure horror. Many years ago he heard that for an unknown reason the remaining Akatsuki were murdered as if a cat had ripped a mouse to bits. That incident now made more sense, since not a single person knew how it was possible for them all to die in just a matter of minutes of the one before them. Within seconds Naruto shot off to where Kina and Hinata had gone, since if Ankoku had so easily killed Ino, who's to say she hadn't already taken the lives his family?

Elsewhere.

"Now then, all of you, tell me what all you know about this" TenTen growled as she held an extremely sharp kunai against her old teammate's throat.

Tsuji had already pinned Kamijo to the tree, but now Rock Lee and Ayame were pinned to the trees beside the one Kamijo was pinned to. All three needed to give her the truth if they valued their lives. At first it seemed as if none of them would 'spill the beans' so to speak, until finally Rock Lee gave in and spilled every last thing to the scary female ninja who never once lowered her weapon.

"Back when Kosuke was born Sakura told me what her plan had been, and that she still planned to go threw with it, even though one had been lost in the group. When Ayame and Kamijo were born she said that whether I liked it or not they would also be part of her plot" he explained.

"What exactly was the plot?" Kitsune asked.

Before Rock Lee could answer, Okami growled a bit, and said "I smell blood... by the scent it seems we've lost Ino"

Not long after TenTen had pinned the rest to the trees Okami and Anju came by, thinking this was where the backup was needed. Kitsune told them the exact location, and they quickly left, but Okami wanted to stay behind in case anyone else showed up. Once he had said that all four of them glared at the three pinned against the trees; they were part of the plot, so Ino's death was also on their heads.

"According to what Sakura had told me, it was to destroy your family, Kitsune. Ever since Itachi died, Sasuke needed someone else to get revenge on, so my guess is he chose your family" Rock Lee replied.

"If that slime ball even remotely puts a scratch on any of my family... he won't live to see tomorrow" Kitsune growled.

Blood began to drip off his hands since he held his hands in such a tight fist. For a second the group had thought they had seen his eyes turn the same blood red as his father's did, but knew that they couldn't have. Kitsune didn't have a beast sealed in him, so it was impossible for him to have anything to do with that fox. Out of nowhere Okami ordered them all to hide wherever possible for some reason. All of them listened, since they trusted that he knew someone was coming. Not long after he ordered them to hide, a very small built girl came walking over to the three who were now helpless to whatever she might do.

"Pathetic... all of you! Ayame, your orders were to kill that blond brat, but did you, of course not! And you, Kamijo, your orders were to keep any of his cousins from helping him, but instead, you let one stick you to a plant. I'm not quite sure why we mixed you two into this... but, it's easy to get rid of problems" she growled as she pulled out a sharp kunai.

"Ankoku, please, we tried our best, but these guys are much stronger than us, don't kill us please!!" Kamijo begged the girl.

"I never said I would" Ankoku replied as she slashed the blade threw Kamijo's arms and legs in a couple quick swoops.

His blood splattered everywhere as he screamed in pain. Ankoku got the worse evil grin on her face as she licked the blood off the kunai. She then glanced over at the now shaking Ayame, and laughed like a crazy person. _She must enjoy inflicting pain or something,_ Kitsune thought as he stared at the insane girl.

"I would let you two share the fun with Kamijo, but I have to see to dealing with the murdered of my brother. Kosuke, get up already!" Ankoku said as she kicked Kosuke.

When Kosuke didn't get up after three orders to do so Ankoku stomped on him as if he were a bug, and then left to wherever Kina was. Once she had left the others came back over to their three prisoners.

"That sounded like this has been planned for a very long time, even though you earlier made it a point to let us know you guys had no clue your ring leader was alive until tonight" TenTen snapped.

"When we all thought he was dead Karin became leader, that's how this has been planned like this" Ayame replied, her eyes not meeting TenTen's.

Before Ayame had even finished her sentence Kitsune ran off to find his baby sister before Ankoku did. _I won't let her hurt Kina!_ Kitsune growled in the back of his mind as he went the short cut to where his sister was. Since she had been born the two had a slightly odd connection that would be used greatly on missions and such. Despite the distance, both would know the exact location of the other, even if they had never been there before themselves. Soon Kitsune could smell the blood of Kagai, and knew his sister would be just around the corner. Once he got out into the large clearing he found quickly both his sister and mother, but didn't expect when he saw.

Ankoku somehow beat him to them, and was already fighting them. It was obvious that Hinata had ordered Kina not to help in this fight, since she was on the other side of the clearing, watching the fight intently. Since Okami had smelled Ino's blood and knew she was dead, it must have meant Ankoku had killed her, but this time it showed on the girl's face that she was not finding the fight so easy. As fast as Ankoku could throw a punch was as fast as it was block, or even thrown back. Hinata could easily match the speed of the small girl, and even at times knock the wind out her.

"You're harder to fight than that long haired blond" Ankoku panted as she tried to dodge an attack.

"I would truly hope so" Hinata replied as she landed a hit to Ankoku's throat.

By the looks of the fight Hinata was going to win, since there wasn't even a mere scratch on her, while Ankoku was beginning to get a few injuries. The battle had already seemed won when it took a turn for the worst. Ankoku backed away from her opponent, and stared her up and down for a second. She knew she was clearly going to lose; her opponent was much, much stronger than she was. Since she knew that, she knew there would be one option left in the game. In a split second Ankoku had hit Hinata in the shoulder with a chidori. Blood splattered around the two Ankoku pulled her hand back, and laughed a bit.

"Darn, that was fun, but oh well, I have another bone to pick" Ankoku said before disappearing.

Kina and Kitsune ran quickly up to their mother, hoping what the other child had done hadn't hurt her too much. _Dad said he was hit with a chidori before... and he's just fine,_ Kitsune thought once he got up to Hinata. Where Ankoku had hit there was now a literal hole, and blood continued to pour out as if it were flooding.

"I'll kill that little beast for this!" Kitsune growled.

"Calm down Kitsune, I'll be fine, though I don't think it helps that I just killed the best medic in Konoha" Hinata replied in a slight laugh as she glanced at Sakura's lifeless body.

"I'll kill that little beast for this!!" The three heard Naruto growl as if they had just had déjà vu of what Kitsune had said.

"We have to help Mom somehow!" Kina cried as she looked up at her father who was near going insane.

After taking a split second to calm down Naruto replied "You two find that brat and do whatever you like. I'll take care of your mom"

The two looked back at their mother, and then nodded. They then chased after Ankoku, and hoped they would find her before she found yet another person to harm. Once the two had gone Naruto leaned down and lifted up Hinata in his arms. The bleeding was beginning to get much worse, which meant there was little time to stand around.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed Sakura... she could have been useful right now" Hinata muttered as Naruto carried her off like nothing.

"To make it worse our other medic is also dead... man medics drop like flies, I'm glad you didn't become one too" Naruto replied.

Hinata merely laughed back a bit. Many years back at the same time almost every last female ninja was in training to be a medic. Because of that she thought that she should also do the same, but at the last minute didn't. Now it seemed pay off, since the best medics they had died in seconds.

"Okami where is that creature?!" Kitsune growled to his cousin.

"For a nine year old she's fast I can say that much! I'd say a good mile away from here now, but you better hurry so you don't lose her" Okami replied.

Kitsune thanked his cousin and continued after Ankoku. He wasn't going to let her get away with this, even if he had to chase her for the rest of his life, he would. Kina tried her best to keep up with him, though it showed that she was extremely tried.

"Wait! Leave her behind, take me with you instead" The two heard.

Both stopped and turned around to see that their other cousin, Anju, had been following them. Beside her was her dog, Hanabi, named after her deceased mother. Only a week after Anju and Okami were born their mother had gotten horribly sick, and within a day had died. When Anju gotten her dog, for an unknown reason she said the large black Sheppard reminded her of her mother, hence why the pup was named after her.

"I may... be tired... but I'm not letting you and Kitsune have all the fun in killing that scum" Kina panted.

"No, Kina, you stay here. I'll only take Ankoku to death's door step and then drag her back so you can deal the death blow" Kitsune said as he glanced down at his little sister.

Kina glanced up at her brother and only could nod. The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone; his eyes had taken on _that_ tint. Before she could blink her brother and cousin were gone. Now that they were gone she could now show that she was ready to pass out. Kina was nearly drained of chakra from battling Kagai, since she had used so many rasengan.

"Ah, poor girl's tired, would you like me to put you to sleep forever little girl?" Kina heard.

She span around, only to see Ankoku right in front of her; her hand covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream for help. _She knows I killed Kagai, now she's going to kill be in turn!_ Kina thought as she stared helplessly into the eyes of Ankoku. The sound of metal being pulled out of a sheath told Kina that this was the end. She had no energy left to struggle; she could only take what was coming. The icy cold metal hit her in a single swoop and stuck out of her back. Out of the corner of Kina's eye she could see a blurry mess of brown and pale skin color flash by before everything went dark.

"Was killing my mother not enough to fill your sick need for blood you creep?!" Mizuru growled as he knocked Ankoku to the ground.

He glanced down at Kina's body, and pulled the blade out of her chest. _I came too late_, he cried on the inside. Kina had been his friend for so many years, and to see her dead killed him just as it did when his mother was murdered.

"I've killed twenty two people in a day before, and lately I've been trying to break my record... so far that's four" she replied.

"Four?!" Mizuru gasped.

"Yep, my stupid excuse for a father, your mother, that girl, and probably in an hour her mother" Ankoku said like nothing.

Mizuru grinned a bit from hearing that from her, since it now meant he had an even bigger reason to kill her. When he was little his parents taught him not to kill someone without a good reason; there couldn't have been a better reason right now. He reached to the back of his coat and gripped the hilt of his sword. The blade looked as if it had been cut in half, but it was all he needed at the time. Ankoku slinked over to her own sword, and lifted it slowly, making sure that her opponent was truly pulling out a sword. In the blink of an eye the two clashed swords, and because there was more length on Ankoku's blade she was able to use the tip to cut Mizuru's arm.

He winced from the pain and also from the bit of blood trickling down his arm. Mizuru backed away some, and quickly slashed Ankoku's legs. Blood flew as he pulled his blade back to him. Ankoku growled like and animal and jumped back from her opponent. Before he had time to even move Ankoku sliced Mizuru's legs clean open.

"A life for a life, a leg for a leg" she laughed as she sheathed her bloody sword.

"You... you... I'll get you for this!!" Mizuru growled back at her before she vanished.

Blood poured from his legs, and when he looked at them he thought he could see the bone. Luckily Okami had heard Mizuru scream and came running over to the edge of the forest where the quick battle had taken place. Before he even helped Mizuru, Okami went running up to his small cousin.

"Kina... stay with me!! Come on... come on" Okami cried as he picked up the small girl.

Her body was limp in his arms, as if she were a rag doll tossed aside by a spoiled young child. Mizuru dragged his gaze away from his destroyed limbs to the two cousins. He knew that all five cousins were quite close, so it had to be hard on Okami to find Kina dead.

"I didn't come fast enough" Mizuru rasped.

"No, you didn't know... but I promise if Kitsune finds out about his sister, Ankoku wouldn't live past this day. I know how he got when Ayame would just push Kina, he would all but kill her, and this time I know he won't let that beast live. I just hope he makes it out alive as well" Okami said as he stared at Kina's body.

Not too long after that Tsuji found the three and tried to help Mizuru to walk as best as possible. Very quickly the two cousins switched roles, since Mizuru was much heavier than little Kina. _Poor girl never even got to graduate,_ Tsuji cried to herself.

Elsewhere...

"We've gone the wrong way! Ankoku's scent is stale here" Anju said as she and Hanabi sniffed every last corner of where they were.

"She must have just come this way to lead us the wrong way, for a kid she's beyond smart" Kitsune replied as he glanced around, hoping to find the dark haired girl.

"Well standing around here won't help- no... no... no!!" Anju cried as she fell to her knees in tears.

Kitsune went up to her, and asked her what was wrong. He knew she could scent if someone had died, and by her reaction, someone must have. Finally Anju managed to tell him, though he could barely understand her words.

"Ki... Kina's... de... dead" she had managed to say despite the flood of tears.

"Can you tell me which way she went?" Kitsune growled.

"Huh?" Anju asked as she looked up at his eyes.

"Which way did that killer go?!" he snapped back.

"It smells like she might have gone back the way we came, but there's a scent similar to hers up ahead. You go back to look I'll go forward" she replied.

Kitsune merely nodded and ran off to find who had taken his sister's life. Anju got to her feet, and glanced around, half hoping to find Ankoku; half hoping she would find nothing at all. After a few minutes of her glancing around someone showed up, and luckily it wasn't Ankoku.

"I'm in shock you're alive" Anju growled as she backed away a bit.

"Your cousin isn't that strong" Kosuke replied.

"I've fought him tons of times, and I have yet to win, you just must be pretty weak" Anju laughed back.

Kosuke growled at her, and then charged at her mainly out of anger. He had no plan of how to attack, and because of Kitsune's attack he still couldn't use the sharingan. Once he was near hitting Anju she jumped onto his back and then leaped off him while kicking him to the ground. She turned around quickly and stared at her enemy for a second, waiting for him to get up so it would be a fair fight. Kosuke struggled to his feet as fast as possible and glared at his stronger opponent.

"I'm in no mood to have this drag out so I'll get down to kicking you butt and leaving, ok" Anju said as she got ready to attack.

Hanabi ran up to her owner, and got ready for the attack. She knew exactly what to do, and then Kosuke being so weak stood no chance.

"Fang over fang!" Anju growled before her and Hanabi barreled into their enemy.

Once the smoke cleared the two were quite happy with what has happened. Kosuke was beyond near death, and if he got even an inch closer he would be six feet under right now. Hanabi tilted her head a bit, and then ran over and bit Kosuke's arm. Because of her extreme sharp teeth blood became to fill her mouth. She then let go and returned quietly to Anju.

"You know... I can easily copy that attack" Kosuke said, trying to buy time for the final attack.

"There's only one of you but two of us, and that attack requires two" Anju replied while in the back of her mind laughing.

"Or... is there truly only one?" she heard.

Ayame stood behind her, her arm locked around Anju's neck, ready to kill her in second. Her other hand held Anju's arms together so that she couldn't fight back. Hanabi lunged at Ayame, only to have Kosuke hold her back. _If this is the end, at least I pulled Kosuke very close to death,_ Anju told herself, hoping it would calm her down some. Ayame put her foot on Anju's back, and in a quick push had snapped her back in half. Before she could snap her neck a large blur of gray fur shot past and snuck its teeth into Ayame's throat. Since Kosuke wasn't holding Hanabi down very well anymore she took that chance to sink her fangs into his throat.

"Anju... Anju say something!" Okami begged as he picked his sister up.

Ryomi, Okami's dog, let go of Ayame's throat and ran up to his two owners. Hanabi also then let go of Kosuke and ran back to the others, hoping Anju was ok.

"Sorry... brother..." Anju managed to say.

"It's ok, come on I'll get you some help" Okami said as he carried his twin sister to where he had left Tsuji and the rest.

Ryomi walked up to Kosuke and sniffed him for a second. He then grabbed Kosuke's leg and began dragging him while following Okami. Despite the attack the boy was still alive, and in a way that was a good thing since Naruto still wanted to ring information out of him.

After chasing her for over an hour Kitsune found the dark hearted girl who took so many lives. The small girl had stopped for an unknown reason in front of a huge body of water and continued to stare down at it for some time, giving Kitsune a chance to plan his attack.

"If you call yourself a ninja then that village has problems" Ankoku said.

"Where exactly do you think you're running off to?!" Kitsune growled back at her.

That time she turned to face him. "This is the best route home" she replied.

Kitsune slinked a bit closer, and then noticed exactly where they were. He had heard so many times over about this place and the two unforgettable battles fought there.

"Strange, you just happened to take me over here. This place is where the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha fought, and also, this is the same place our fathers fought" Kitsune said as he pointed out the figures of them carved out into the stone that held the place together.

Ankoku stared for a minute at the place, and then it must have clicked that he was right. "So what about it? Are you wanting to have another battle put into history?" she asked smugly.

"Sure... just this time... I win, and you don't see daylight again" Kitsune growled as his eyes turned blood red.


	8. Chapter 8

sandface: ahh!! I'm late on posting, so sorry! enjoy please! and sorry it's short!!

___________________________________________________________

"Where are you taking me we just passed the hospital Naru-kun?" Hinata asked as she glanced up at Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"The only person who can help you doesn't work there anymore" he replied.

Finally Naruto stopped, but in front of a very small house. He ran up to the door and tried his best to beat on the door while not dropping Hinata. The wound on her shoulder was even worse now to where it would take someone who was very skilled to help her.

"What do you want?! I retired six years ago and yet you still have to bother me- what... happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll explain later, just help her please" Naruto begged.

"I will but I can't do much at my house, take her back to the hospital I'll help you out there" she replied.

Before either could move and inch Okami came running up while holding his sister in his arms. Tsuji a second later came over to them while trying to help Mizuru walk as best as possible despite his injuries.

"Please... I'm going to lose my sister if you don't help" Okami cried like a pup.

"What exactly happened to everyone?" Tsunade asked before agreeing to help them all.

"What happened is that the devil took on human form. Ankoku Uchiha is the cause of this mess" Tsuji explained quickly.

"Is there going to be more wounded?" Tsunade asked quickly before trying to help to get the group over to the hospital.

"More than you can ever imagine" Tsuji muttered.

----

Kitsune glared at the wicked girl before him, and let out a low growl like a beast. He looked more like a fox than his own father, which threw Ankoku off. She knew that Kitsune's father held the nine tailed fox within him, but how exactly could Kitsune also have the same power?

"How do you have nine-tail's power?" Ankoku asked bluntly.

"Somehow just a tiny bit of the fox's power got transferred to me, but Kina didn't end up with any at all. My parents know how it happened but told me they'll tell me when I'm a lot older though. But the fox's power doesn't consume me and make me go insane" Kitsune explained.*

"Odd... but you look like a fox right now" she said as she looked him up and down.

"Thanks, that's why my parents named me Kitsune" he replied.

Ankoku looked shocked to get thanked for calling him a fox, which gave Kitsune a chance to attack. He threw a punch which she dodged, but not the best way of it. She had been standing on the edge of the rocks and slipped. Kitsune leaned over to see where she had gone, only to see her fall into the water in a loud splash. He then jumped down and landed on the water without a problem. _She's only nine, she might not know who to walk on water yet,_ Kitsune thought as he waited for his enemy to surface.

Finally Ankoku managed to pull herself out of the water and threw a punch back at her opponent. Kitsune dodged it easily and landed an attack on her. Once he did that Ankoku growled and tried to kick him. Again he was able to dodge it and was able to knock her off her feet at the same time. Quickly she scrambled back to her feet and pulled out her blade. Ankoku swung it at Kitsune and cut him on the shoulder. Again she swung it at him, but this time since Kitsune has no form of weapon to use in that type of battle, grabbed the blade and ripped it away from Ankoku.

"First off, if this is the only type of fighting you can do then you're dead. Second, if you're going to wield a sword, clean my baby sister's blood of it!" Kitsune growled as he threw the blade into the water.

He then threw another punch, only the second it was about to hit her he opened his hand and raked his now much longer claws across her face. Once Ankoku felt the claws rip her skin she jumped back and then charged at her opponent. She easily jumped right over him and kicked him in the back. Rather than slip and fall Kitsune fell on all fours and whipped around to attack Ankoku again. This time he punched her right in the face, which knocked her toward the water. Before she could hit it he kicked her in the chest, sending her up in the air a bit because of the force behind it. Kitsune jumped up in the air and kicked Ankoku to one side, and then quickly kicked her back to the other side.

For a minute he continued to kick her threw the air, and then easily sent her flying toward some of the sharp rocks. Ankoku sat there for a second and then wiped the blood off of her face. She could tell she was losing this fight and had to come up with something that might be able to take out her opponent. _I took out his mother, his sister, his cousin too, and yet I can't seem to even scratch him!_ Ankoku fretted as she got to her feet. Her sword was lost somewhere in the water, and her opponent had an inhuman power, already two strikes against her. _I rarely use it, but maybe it'll help me,_ she concluded as she turned to face Kitsune. He was still on all fours, baring his fangs like a beast rather than a normal human.

"Bring it pup" Ankoku growled as her eyes turned to the sharingan eyes.

---

"The longer you hover over me the longer this will take" Tsunade growled as she glanced over her shoulder at the pest who never left her side.

Naruto didn't respond at all, but finally did leave her alone. For the past twenty minutes Tsunade and Shizune had been trying to heal Hinata, but were beginning to notice how it wasn't working. They didn't dare tell Naruto though, since already he was scared out of his mind because he had no clue where either of his children was, nor did he even know if his wife would live. After leaving the two medics in peace, Naruto went over to sit by Okami and Tsuji. Not very long after they got to the hospital Anju died. All of them knew that even the best medic would have never been able to save her, and now she at least was feeling no pain. Mizuru was being treated by a different medic, and already they had told him that his hope of being a ninja was fading.

"I'm sorry about Anju" Naruto said, not taking his gaze off of the tiled floor.

"At least she's not in pain anymore" Okami replied.

It wasn't until then that it clicked that these two might have some idea of where Kitsune and Kina were. "Do you two have any idea of where your cousins are?" he asked.

Both of them glanced around the room for a second, and then Tsuji replied "Kitsune chased after Ankoku, but Kina... Kina was killed by Ankoku"

For some time it was pure silence, other than the sound of tears hitting the floor. Naruto's one and only daughter was gone forever, and he knew the odds of her mother surviving were growing slimmer by the minute, and who knows if Kitsune is still alive if he's fighting Ankoku. Finally the silence was broken when the three heard Kosuke yelling to be let go of. Sai had a death grip on the child's arms, and many were beginning to think he might rip Kosuke's arms off.

"I found this _thing_ outside tied to a tree" Sai spat as he shoved the boy toward the three.

"That was because those two flea bags tied me up. The two are just as stupid as their cousins were" Kosuke snapped as he glared at Okami and Tsuji.

In a split second Kosuke was slammed into the wall behind him. Naruto had his hand wrapped around his throat, ready to snap his neck if the boy even flinched.

"Right now you're going to shut up, and listen. Tell me every last thing about this plan your pathetic family has been planning, and everything about that Ankoku girl!" Naruto roared at him as his eyes turned to the fox's eyes.

Kosuke was scared senseless by the sight of the fox eyes, but he still managed to keep his arrogant attitude by replying "You and what army?"

Naruto shook his head, and turned to face an angry mob of people who had either had a child get hurt or lost one to this beginning war. "That one" he growled.

He then released his grip on Kosuke's throat. Kosuke looked over the whole group, and even though many frightening figures stood in the group, he was mainly scared of Kiba, Sai, and Naruto. He had killed at least one member of each other their families, plus they were at least twice his size. But once he took a bit of a better look at the rest of the group, he was even most frightened. The rest were: TenTen, Neji, Choji, Shino, Hana, Gaara, and Hitori; all also slightly scary when angry.

"Ok... I'll talk" Kosuke said while shaking.

---

Kitsune growled for a second at Ankoku, and then tried to punch her. At the same moment she threw a punch at him. Both caught the other's fist, and stood in front of each for a minute, trying to continue their attack until the enemy went flying. The two managed to break loose of their opponent's grip and jumped back by a good ten feet. _Her creepy eyes aren't as strong as Kosuke's,_ Kitsune noted as he stared closely at her red eyes. While she truly wasn't as strong as her half-brother, for some reason she could take out opponents who were at least twice her size and strength.

Ankoku did a front flip toward her opponent and then threw a punch at him. To dodge the oncoming fist Kitsune did a back bent and then kicked her past him. Once Ankoku landed clumsily he took that chance for yet another attack. Kitsune tried to kick her off her feet again, only to have her quickly grab his leg and whirl him around like a toy. Once Ankoku let go he went flying toward one of the walls, but managed to keep himself from crashing into the wall. _About time she began to fight,_ Kitsune thought as he glanced down at the bit of blood oozing from his leg. He knew that the blood wasn't because Ankoku had long nails like him; she was getting scared, and held his leg extremely tight to the point it bled.

"Here's a good question; why did you even kill the people you killed? We haven't done a thing to you" Kitsune asked as he limped a bit toward his opponent.

"I was trained my whole life for this. I don't know how to do anything else" Ankoku replied, not once letting her guard down.

The answer he got shocked him. What sick person would only teach their child to kill and nothing more?! Then finally an idea clicked. Chances are it was Ankoku's father who trained her to be a killer, and if the plan all along was to attack Kitsune's family, then Ankoku was probably mainly taught to fight someone with the abilities like Kitsune's father. _I have a loop hole in this,_ he concluded as he stared at the small girl. Another thing that pointed to that idea was that Ankoku had such a hard time fighting Hinata, but if she had been from the beginning taught to fight someone like that, she would have easily been able to defeat her, instead of pulling out her most powerful attack to save herself.

Right as Kitsune had finished his thought Ankoku charged at him. Since he now knew her weakness, the battle might be won in just a few more minutes. Once Ankoku was just about to hit him, he turned to dodge it, and hit her right in the throat. Ankoku quickly jumped back from him the second she felt a bit of blood drip off her neck. _If this continues then I'm done for!_ Ankoku realized once she noticed that Kitsune was also now using his eyes for the fight. Sadly for her sake she was right, he found her weakness, and was going to keep using it until the fight ended. _Well, time to use my final attack,_ she thought as she formed a chidori in her hand.

---

"That can't be the only reason Anju was killed!!! Just because she found out the plan she had to be killed??!!" Kiba yelled as he all but choked Kosuke.

"Let go of him he might have something else to say. But once we get the info out of him, all of you, destroy him" Naruto ordered.

Kiba snarled a bit at him, and then dropped the boy. The rest were happy to hear that they were going to get the chance to rip Kosuke to bits, but they also knew that Kiba and Sai were going to be the main cause of his death.

"From the beginning, if anyone even heard a small bit about the plan, or gave out the plan, they were to be killed. Kagai and Ankoku had another sibling, he just mentioned one little thing, he's now six feet under" Kosuke explained while still trying to catch his breath.

"If that's the case then why is big mouth Rock Lee still around?" TenTen asked in a growl.

"Ankoku probably doesn't know that he said anything yet, though once she finds out, he too is gonna be gone" he replied.

"TenTen, Neji, you two go and find Rock Lee and find a place to hide him" Naruto ordered as he glanced over at the two.

"He's the enemy remember" Neji threw back in a slight snarl.

"Yes but I'm not letting one more be killed, now that was an order" Naruto growled back.

TenTen and Neji glanced at each for a second, and then went to find their old teammate. It was hard for both to believe their old teammate was mixed up in this horrible plan, but they also knew that anyone could be persuaded in one form or another.

"Now then, was there anything else to that plan?" Naruto asked.

"No, it was only to kill your family, nothing more. I never thought in the process so many more would have been killed" Kosuke replied.

"That's because there was more in Kitsune's family than just four" Okami muttered as he glanced down the hall toward the morgue where his twin sister was at.

The rest stared for a minute at their leader, and then over at their enemy, as if they were just waiting for the signal to kill him. Normally they weren't blood thirsty people, but this kid had brought back memories of bad times, and now was turning out like his father; this needed to be stopped here and now. Noticing that his friends were merely waiting on his signal, Naruto nodded, and walked away with Tsuji and Okami right behind him. He could hear them planning the way to destroy Kosuke, but once Tsunade came walking out of a room with her head hanging, that now seemed much more important.

"I'm sorry... we tried everything we could... but..." Tsunade couldn't even finish her sentence because of the tears.

The second she said that Naruto flew past her into the room she had just left. Toward the middle of the room Hinata lay motionless on the table. Naruto staggered toward her, barely even able to walk because of the shock. In just a matter of half an hour he had lost both his daughter and wife, and his son was missing. He ran his fingers threw her dark blue hair, and then felt to his knees beside the table.

"Not you too" Naruto cried.

---

Ankoku charged at Kitsune with her chidori, knowing that if she was able to take out his mother with that jutsu, then he too would fall. Kitsune charged at her, even though he had no weapon, nor jutsu that was going to counter act her attack. The chidori went straight thru Kitsune's throat, just as Ankoku had planned, but her plan didn't include one thing. In the final second Kitsune had quickly, thanks to the fox's power, made a rasengan, and hit Ankoku in the throat. Because of both the power in the attack and his long nails, her neck was pouring blood, so much that it would be her end too.

Despite knowing this was the end, Kitsune had a slight evil grin on his face due to the fact that Ankoku looked so shocked. The small girl staggered back a bit, and then lost her footing, and fell into the deep water. Kitsune a second after fell backwards in the deep dark water, still smiling. _Kina, your death wasn't for nothing, we won... it's... o...v...e...r, _Kitsune thought until the fatal wound took him out completely.

The seventeen year long war between the two families was over forever.

__________________________________________________

*To explain why Kitsune has a bit of the fox's power, in the 'making' of Kitsune, Naruto had just for a split second turned to the fox, hence why Kitsune has some of the fox's pwer. While Kina on the other hand doesn't. Hope that makes sense to everyone else.


	9. the end

sandface: this is the end, enjoy please. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but all of the kids belong to me.

___________________________________________________

Three days had passed since that dark night. The funeral for the lost ones was now about to begin. Not too long after Kitsune had died they had fished his body out of the water, and also Ankoku's. Hers was merely burned, since who would hold a funeral for such a person? Though Sakura, Ayame, and Kosuke's bodies were buried, but with no funeral, since not a single person wanted to pay any respects to them at all; they deserved what they got. Both Rock Lee and Kamijo were in prison for knowing about the plan but not saying a thing to stop it, and Karin too was locked up, but she wouldn't ever be released.

The many, many people gathered around the coffins, saying their good byes to their friends. None of them had ever thought that this day would come, but now that it was here it was too much for some to handle. Tsunade walked to the front of the crowd to address them, and noticed how some were in slight shock to see her, while others weren't.

"Normally it would be the current Hokage who would be doing this, but, right now none of us thought that would be the smart thing" Tsunade explained as she stared at the large crowd.

Everyone knew she was right; it wouldn't be the best thing to do, since it was mainly his family who had been lost. Naruto hadn't even said a word since they found out that Kitsune too was gone. Mizuru glanced up at his father's friend, and could see the pure sadness in his blue eyes. Because of the attack from Ankoku, Mizuru was now in a wheel chair, and would never be a ninja another day in his life.

"I knew all five of them, some better than other though sadly. Ino was one of my students, she turned out to be such a good medic, and her own student, Anju, looked like she might have been able to surpass her. Young Kina was one of the best students in the academy in all of history, every last person knew she was going to get somewhere in life. Hinata was one of my good friends, and about the nicest person I had ever known" Tsunade began, but then had to stop. She then continued after a minute "Though, one I'm sure everyone will miss is Kitsune. Many made comments that he would probably be the seventh Hokage, even his father made that comment. If it wasn't for these five, then this war would still being going on"

Every last person there fell silent because of those words. Shiromaru for some time stared at the two cousins. Ever since word got to his family that those five had been killed he wouldn't stop blaming himself. He kept thinking that if he had been there to help in the battles that possibly one would have made it. Since there would only be three of the original nine Genin left he would now be on the same team as the two cousins, which would seem strange. Even though she had only been on his squad for a matter of weeks, Shiromaru had gotten use to Anju, and now she was gone. Mizuru noticed that he and his two friends were being watched, and for a minute locked stares with Shiromaru, until his father moved him elsewhere. _I'll never get use to this,_ Mizuru thought as Sai continued to push his chair along.

After a good three hours everyone had left. The graves of the five were covered in flowers, and probably would continue to stay that way until many generations had passed and they were forgotten along with the others who had died in wars before them. Now only one from the huge crowd remained in the cemetery, and all knew he wouldn't be persuaded to leave any time soon. Naruto sat by the graves of his family, and couldn't stop thinking of how odd it would be now. Everything would be different now; his entire family was gone. Rain began to pour down as if the flood gates had been opened, or as if the skies were crying along with him.

"It's raining, you shouldn't stay out here you'll get sick" Mizuru said as he tried to get his wheel chair to move thru the thick mud.

Not long after he said that Tsuji came running up and helped him out of the mud. Ever since he had gotten hurt she had been helping him as much as possible, which wasn't all that normal for her.

"Tsuji, go find Okami and tell him to give this to his dad" Naruto said as he handed Tsuji a folded piece of paper that was beginning to get soaked in the heavy rain.

"Umm... ok" she replied one she took the paper.

After that the two left. Naruto glanced back over at the three graves, and then noticed that he was sitting on an empty grave. He laid back on it, and stared up at the dark gray sky. Not long afterward he fell asleep since he hadn't gotten any sleep since Hinata had died.

---

What seemed like just a minute later he woke up, but something was off. He wasn't sitting in the cemetery beside his lost family; he was in a warm bed in the middle of the night. _Was it all a dream?_ Naruto wondered as he glanced around the room. It then clicked that there was someone next to him, and at just one glance it was clear as to who it was, mainly due to the long blue hair that was on the pillow. After a second or so the blanket on that side of the bed moved a bit.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, half asleep.

Not thinking Naruto hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in over twenty years. "You're alive!!!" he cried.

"Y-yes... I've been alive for eighteen years... and I plan to be alive for many more" she replied.

Hinata wasn't going to complain about Naruto hugging her, but what he said seemed odd. Finally he let go of her, but had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

"Did you have some dream where I died or something?" Hinata asked, since it was the only way to explain the way he was acting.

"Yeah, but it seemed so real. Some evil nine year old had killed you, but then our son went and found her and killed her after she killed his sister" Naruto explained.

"Ok no more cake this late at night anymore" Hinata said.

"Really it seemed real! Oh, but there was one good part, you got to kill Sakura!" Naruto said in a laugh.

After that comment Naruto could see that Hinata was now thinking up ways to get rid of the pink haired girl. While they acted like good friends, it was just that, an act. They truly hated each other, and if given the chance would probably try to murder each other. It wasn't until her comment about cake set in that Naruto figured out exactly what time line it was. Since his dream had seemed so real it felt as if he had been thrown backwards in time. The two were still just engaged, since because of her comment he remember that just a couple of hours before the two had a good hundred cakes thrown at them to try; though not one tasted good. Another thing that pointed out the time line was a pair of scissors and a long bunch of blond hair on the table near the bed. That morning Ino had complied about her hair being too long, and because of that Hinata cut all of her hair off as a joke.

"That reminds me, you told me once before but I forgot; what exactly did you want to name our kids?" Naruto asked, no longer as happy sounding.

"Kitsune and Kina... why?" she replied in a question.

"Name them anything but that... I don't want that dream to be reality" he replied.

The two then sat there in silence for a minute. The thought that in his dream their kids had the exact names and everything was bone chilling, mainly since he had forgotten what the names would be... but did it mean that it was some form of warning, or just a beyond creepy dream?

End.


End file.
